The War for the Dawn
by NoMercyMercer
Summary: This is a Season 7 spoiler leak fiction and starts after the events of Season 6. The Great War is coming. Can Jon Snow enlist Daenerys Targaryen's help in the coming war? This is a story of the meeting of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen and how that meeting will affect everything going forward. This will be a Jon/Dany pairing.
1. Daenerys I

**Daenerys**

Dany had gotten used to the sea a long time ago; to the chaotic swings between fury and calmness. She moved around so much while she was young, from port city to port city, that looking out over the vast waters was something that actually brought her a great deal of serenity. Looking over the railing of the ship, she could see the waves of the Narrow Sea crashing gently against the ship. The cool sea air filled her as she took in the sight of near a thousand ships following behind her own. Hearing the familiar screech of Drogon she looked up. Her children flew far above the ships. She wondered if they had seen Dragonstone yet on their hunts for food. She was so close to the place of her birth and soclose to taking back what was taken from her so long ago. It filled her with anticipation, excitement and fear. Were they ready? Was she ready?

"Your Grace." A familiar voice called behind her. Turning she saw her close confidant and friend. "It is time for the tiny council meeting." She said. Daenerys smiled.

"Small council, Missandei." Daenerys corrected gently. Missandei returned the smile and nodded.

"Small council, Your Grace. Tyrion is already two drinks in as we speak." She replied. Daenerys shook her head. Thankfully her Hand was as good at giving counsel as he was drinking.

"Let's not give him any more time to drink than necessary." Daenerys said while walking towards her. Missandei grabbed hold of the railing with all the strength she could muster when the ship rocked against a larger wave. Daenerys laughed a little and grabbed ahold of her shoulder to steady her some more.

"Are you adapting to the sea yet?" Daenerys asked gently.

"Not quite, Your Grace." She replied as she let go of the railing and looking more than just a little nauseous. Daenerys smiled gently. 

"I'm even ready to be on dry land myself." She said. Missandei smiled knowingly.

"To be off this ship or to be finally be home, Your Grace." Missandei replied. Daenerys turned and looked out over the horizon one more time before heading towards the council room.

"Home." She said quietly.

Daenerys opened the door to find the room filled with her closest advisors. Tyrion, the Hand of the Queen, was reclined in his seat; a half empty goblet of wine in his small hands. Grey Worm was standing at attention, though he himself had a similar woozy appearance as Missandei currently. Varys was lounged on a soft pillowed bench looking out over the sea. The siblings, Yara and Theon Greyjoy stood close to one another. Yara standing up fully and proud, while Theon held his eyes slightly downcast.

"Your Grace, I must apologize. I've only had two…" Tyrion held a hand up as he tilted his goblet up and quickly swallowed the last of his wine. "Sorry. Three glasses of wine. Far too few for the kind of council Your Grace deserves." Tyrion said in jest. Daenerys smiled and walked to her seat at the table.

"I do believe three is enough Lord Hand, at least until tonight." Daenerys said watching the other members of her council gathering to sit. Tyrion made a disapproving sound as he sat his empty goblet on the table in front of him. Daenerys sat down at her seat amongst the table and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

"How far are we from Dragonstone?" Daenerys asked looking towards Yara with Theon standing behind her. Yara cocked an eyes towards Theon then back at her as she finished getting comfortable in her seat

"Three days if the wind is good. A day or two longer if it's not." Yara responded quickly. She was a no nonsense woman. She got things done and Daenerys appreciated that trait. She nodded in response to the news of their impending arrival in Dragonstone.

"What can we expect when we arrive at Dragonstone? What of the people there?" Daenerys asked. Tyrion shrugged slightly.

"Dragonstone belonged to House Baratheon after it was taken from your family. It's where Stannis was stationed for many years. With Stannis and House Baratheon essentially destroyed I assume the common people have been left to deal with things on their own. They may welcome you as a savior. They may raise their pitch forks in contempt." Tyrion replied honestly adding in a bit of humor as he tended to do.

"I do have it on authority that the care taker of Dragonstone is a very old man with a very long memory. It wouldn't be outrageous to suggest that he may, in fact, fondly remember Targaryen rule of the island." Varys spoke next. Daenerys couldn't believe that someone may have been there when her brother lived there. She thought that opportunity was taken from her when Ser Barristan died. Dany simply nodded her response at both answers.

"What do we think the response will be from the rest of Westeros? From the Great Houses and the common people?" Daenerys asked. Varys cocked an eye towards her before answering.

"The last Targareyn to sit upon the Iron Throne was a Mad King. Then came Robert Baratheon, who was a horrible king himself, if it didn't involve wine or women Robert took little interest. Robert's son Joffery was crowned and, as Lord Tyrion once said, he was a vicious idiot. Cruel and twisted to his core. Poor Tommen never had a chance to lead. He was too easily manipulated by the forces in his life. The Seven Kingdoms have been a slave to chaos for many years now. What the realm needs, Your Grace, is stability. Someone who can put the good of the people and land above their own desires." Varys paused a second. It was at times like this that she couldn't help but to feel as though this was the closest Varys came to showing his true thoughts. When he spoke passionately like this Daenerys was pulled into trusting him fully. She listened carefully as he continued. "The answer is simple, Your Grace. Will you be a force of chaos or will you be a force of stability? The answer to that is how you will be perceived." Varys finished. The room was quiet. Daenerys had caught the meaning of his words. She was determined not to end up like her father. She was not a Mad Queen. Nor would she ever submit to such a disease. She nodded towards Varys in understanding.

She didn't trust herself to give a strong response to that. It was a fear she struggled with herself. Would she end up like her father? She turned towards Grey Worm instead of following up with Varys.

"How are our troops holding up Grey Worm?" Daenerys asked. Grey Worm stiffened slightly in his chair and grabbed ahold of the arms of it squeezing tightly as the ship rocked.

"The Unsullied are ready. Many are sick with sea but we fight for our Queen. The Dothraki are ready to be off the wooden horses, but they too are ready." Grey Worm responded honestly.

"I can imagine that they would." Daenerys said with a smile. The Dothraki had never crossed the Poison seas as they called it and she had been amazed at how well they were taking the journey. "Do we expect any resistance on Dragonstone from the Lannister's?" Daenerys continued asking.

"I do not expect battle. Wiser to make us siege at capitol." Grey Worm responded immediately. He was turning into a very capable commander.

"The Lannister fleet hasn't been fully restored since the Battle of the Blackwater. They will wait and bide their time and see what our first move is." Tyrion added quickly. Daenerys could hear the pure disdain in Tyrion's voice when he mentioned his family name. She hadn't heard everything that had happened to him but knew enough to know how truly evil his family appeared to have been towards him. Turning towards Yara.

"Any sign of your Uncle?" Daenerys asked. Yara merely shook her head in response. Dany nodded.

"I have heard whispers that his fleet is almost ready. A bird told me he sent a ship to Kings Landing recently." Varys spoke. Dany turned to him with a frown.

"An alliance?" she asked. Varys smiled. Varys also knew more than he told or let on to know. A true Master of Whispers. Where Daenerys did not trust Yara or Theon Greyjoy; whereas Daenerys was genuinely torn on whether or not she could trust Varys completely, his duality at full display in this meeting. His earlier honesty and openness now replaced by the man of vague words.

"I don't presume to know the exact mission of a single ship to Kings Landing, but it does come at a very peculiar time. Word would have surely gotten back to Euron Greyjoy and the Lannisters that Your Grace has set sail with a massive fleet baring not only the Targareyn banners but that of House Greyjoy as well, whispers tend to carry quickly when events of great importance happen you see. So do I think it is mere coincidence that a ship was sent to Kings Landing in this event? No, I do not." Varys said as eloquently and long winded as always.

"Her madness destroyed their strongest ally in the Tyrells, the Freys can't even hold the Riverlands that the Lannisters gifted them. The Boltons are the only competent ally they have. My dear sister needs allies and she knows it. Dorne would sooner stop fucking and fighting than help a Lannister. The Stormlands have been broken. The Reach's houses are so busy trying to replace the Tyrell's that they can't stop squabbling. So, with that said, Euron would be a strong choice for an ally. And I imagine they'd get along fabulously. They have the common traits of killing family and madness to chat about over wine. With the Bolton's holding the North, Lannister armies on the ground and Euron's navy; it would be a strong front to face." Tyrion spoke. Daenerys could hear the contempt in his voice when discussing his sister, the so called Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and the horrific act she committed by blowing up her own people with wildfire. Daenerys couldn't believe that piece of news when she learned of it. She killed thousands of innocents. She would be made to pay for every life taken Daenerys thought.

Daenerys heard Varys laugh. Turning her head she could tell he had some information.

"I heard from my little birds today in fact. Word travels so very slowly from the North. The birds don't care for the cold. The Boltons no longer hold the North." Varys said with a smile.

"Isn't this good news? The Boltons were given the North by the Lannisters." She asked. Varys nodded.

"Oh it is wonderful news, Your Grace." He began looking at her before continuing. "I just find the news of who defeated the Boltons to be rather surprising." Varys said teasingly.

"For all I know the great wilding horde came down from the North and butchered the butchers. Or my sister, ever so upset that she might not be the single most horrible person in Westeros, routed them out of the castle to a man." Tyrion spoke sarcastically. Varys's smile only widened.

"Surprisingly you're not far off on one account. A familiar sigil hangs in the halls of Winterfell once again." Daenerys could see immediately that both Yara and Theon snapped their eyes towards Varys. Tyrion cocked an eye towards him. He was silent waiting the news. Daenerys felt the mood change. "The direwolf has reclaimed Winterfell." Varys said. The affect that had on the room was interesting to watch. Yara had a mild look of anger. Theon looked happy, or as happy as he could look. Tyrion looked skeptical.

"I am never one to question the Master of Whispers but Robb Stark is dead. Arya Stark is presumed dead. Bran and Rickon haven't been seen since Theon ran them out of Winterfell to begin with." Tyrion started and paused for a minute holding a hand up when Yara went to defend her brother. "And Sansa Stark was married to the Roose's son, Ramsay. Gods bless her soul she got away from that monster. So do tell me how the Starks control Winterfell." Tyrion finished any note of playfulness gone in his tone. Varys only smiled again.

"Are you not forgetting a sibling?" Varys said and with that sentence Tyrion smiled.

"Jon Snow." Tyrion said. Varys nodded in response. Daenerys didn't understand the meaning.

"Snow? Is that not the name given to bastard children of the North?" Daenerys replied. She slightly disgusted herself using the word. Varys nodded in approval of her knowledge. Tyrion was not dissuaded.

"Tell us what you know Varys." Tyrion said seriously. Varys lost the smile.

"Sansa Stark did indeed arrive at Castle Black where her bastard brother Jon Snow was at." Varys started but was cut off immediately by Tyrion.

"And Jon Snow is Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. Duty bound to piss off the top of the wall and watch for ghosts and grumples until he breathes his last cold breath. Jon Snow would not break that vow. He's too much like his father." Tyrion added hotly causing Daenerys to turn to him. Did he know this Jon Snow? He seemed to speak high of him, which was rare for her hand. Varys found the smile he lost for a moment.

"And you just stated the key words; until his death. Jon Snow was set upon by a group of his brothers and murdered in a mutiny in the middle of the night but the next day Jon Snow was back from the dead. Resurrected." Varys said. Daenerys could see that everyone was amazed at this development.

"How?" she asked feeling a little dumbfounded. Varys turned to her.

"Stannis' Red Priestess or so I'm told." Varys said quietly. Tyrion spoke next.

"Let's just assume your whispers are correct. What would cause the Nights Watch to turn on their Commander?" Tyrion said looking straight at Varys.

"I would assume that had to do with his decision to let wildlings through the gates of Castle Black. I don't think it sat well with some of the men who spent years fighting them." Varys responded. Tyrion scoffed.

"Jon Snow is not an idiot. The entire purpose of the Nights Watch is to defend the realm from wildlings. Why would he do that?" Tyrion said.

"That I do not know. What I do know, however, is that he along with Sansa Stark raised an army with these wildlings and smaller houses of the North and defeated Ramsay Bolton." Varys answered.

"So what is the situation in the North now?" Daenerys asked.

"Ramsay Bolton was beaten by Jon Snow in one on one combat. The great houses of the North are rallying to him as we speak. Jon Snow is regarded as a hero by the Northerners, the wildlings follow him, and the knights of the Vale have declared for him. The new King in the North, the White Wolf, Your Grace." Varys said looking at her.

Daenerys couldn't believe the story of this Jon Snow. She knew that Tyrion had met the man. She wondered what he knew that he hadn't shared at the table. Thinking for a second she looked back up at Varys.

"So this Jon Snow is now King of the North and of the Vale and has a wildling army at his command." Daenerys replied stating the facts presented in front of her. Tyrion was smirking.

"The bastard has done well for himself. He now controls over half the land mass and a quarter of the population of the Seven Kingdoms." She couldn't help but to feel that in some way Tyrion was proud of this Jon Snow. Although she flinched internally at the use of the word bastard. Daenerys continued.

"Tyrion. You've met him. What do you think of him?" Daenerys asked. He could tell the subtext of her question. He sat there rolling the empty wine goblet in his hand for a few seconds before speaking.

"I met him when he was a mere boy of 17. He was on his way to take the black, to become a Night Watchmen. I've always had a soft spot for cripples, bastards and broken things, so I struck up conversation with young Jon Snow. He was an intelligent, honorable, somber and quiet boy. Though I suppose being raised as an outsider even amongst family could make you a little…reserved." Tyrion said raising his glass and smiling for a second before he finished. "I respect him and if these whispers are true it appears many others do as well, Your Grace." Daenerys heard the implication in his words.

"He will either be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy." Daenerys said quietly to which the room went silent. Tyrion spoke quietly.

"We're going to need some powerful allies, because we already have plenty of dangerous enemies." Tyrion quipped which brought a small smile against her lips. She thought for a few moments before speaking.

"Tyrion. I want you, Missandei and Varys to send Ravens to every noble house in the Seven Kingdoms. The terms are simple. Those with me will appear before me at Dragonstone and bend the knee; declaring me their Queen swearing the oath of fealty. If they do not I will consider them an enemy." Daenerys commanded. "Tyrion I want you to personally write to Jon Snow, the King in the North." She finished saying as she stood up from the table. Tyrion nodded his understanding.

"Of course Your Grace." She turned to leave the room. She had much to think about now. The next few days were to be very interesting. She couldn't help but to keep thinking about the White Wolf. What kind of man was he really?


	2. Jon I

**Jon**

Jon sat in his chair, as he had every night this past week, next to the roaring fire and sipped his goblet of wine. Ghost was curled up beside him. His free hand absently rubbing his fur. The hours before dawn afforded him the time to think, not that he had been able to sleep much in the past few weeks. He was finally in the home he grew up in. The home that never quite felt like home. He did have good memories here; mostly involving his siblings, but the bad outweighed the good and it just kept coming. His time in the Nights Watch had opened his eyes to the real threat of the world. While people played the game of thrones; Winter gathered its strength and now it was here. A blizzard of death and destruction was ready to reap its way across the Seven Kingdoms and the whole of the world. It would wipe out kings, lords and beggars all the same. Jon sipped again on his wine.

That thought alone would be enough to keep a man from sleep, but also on his mind was his new title. King in the North he thought ruefully. He didn't want it, but the lords, his lords, had evoked the title. He now had the whole of the North to look after. He had spent the last few weeks stomping out the Bolton remnants and routing the Karstarks in a final battle defeating Harald Karstark in single combat to spare the men from more death. He had also been devising plans to help the North rebuild from the Red Wedding and Ironborn invasion. Being Lord Commander of the Night's Watch didn't come near to preparing him for this. Only to add to his worries was the fledgling Free Folk settlement that Jon had carved out for them north of Last Hearth. Jon was certain that Tormund could keep order, as much as Free Folk kept it but he needed them to survive and thrive without angering the other lords. Jon Snow took another sip of wine. He knew he would spend another day hearing the grievances of the lords and trying to figure out a way to gather as many men as he could to fight what was coming. It wouldn't be enough. They needed dragon glass which was the only thing outside of Valyrian steel that killed the walkers. The only thing to truly stop the wights was fire. They'd need a lot of fire.

Running a hand through his hair, Jon peered out the small window of his room and saw the sun starting to finally rise. He had only let sleep claim him for a short while this night. Ever since he came back his sleep had been fitful. Images he didn't quite understand flashed in his mind much of the time as he slept. He could never quite grasp what he was seeing. Like it was muddled and he couldn't get a clear view, but every night it was near the same. Sighing Jon sat up from his seat.

He gathered his black cloak and slung it around his shoulders fastening it quickly. He stepped out his door, Ghost close behind, and made the familiar trek towards the main hall of Winterfell. Opening the large door he was not entirely surprised to see Ser Davos sitting in his seat beside Jon's own. Jon hadn't known Davos for very long, but in that short amount of time he had proven to be a wise council. Seeing Jon enter the room, Davos rose from his seat. Jon raised his hand to stop any further show of respect on his part. It made him uncomfortable.

"Good morning, Your Grace." Ser Davos said with a smile. Jon groaned inwardly.

"You don't have to call me Your Grace, Davos." Jon said as he walked towards him and his chair. Davos grinned.

"If those people closest to you don't respect your title, Your Grace, how do you expect all the lords and houses of the North to?" Davos responded again the same way he had the other times Jon told him so.

"At least I can count on Tormund to never call me that." Jon said smiling.

"Aye that you can, Your Grace." Davos replied sitting down in his chair as Jon made himself comfortable.

"Who is scheduled today, Ser Davos?" Jon asked. Davos pulled a small list out from his pocket. Jon could tell that Davos had a hard time reading some times. He was getting better though.

"Today you will be receiving Lord Moss and Lord Flint of the Stony Shore. And you still have to decide what to do with Karhold, Last Hearth and The Dreadfort. The remaining Umber heir has already sent a raven pledging full loyalty and support for the King in the North, Your Grace." Jon felt anger hearing the name Umber. His kin gave Ramsay Rickon. Apparently sensing Jon's anger Davos put a hand on his shoulder. "From all accounts Donnic Umber was a man that supported your brother staunchly and executed all the men responsible for handing over your brother to the Boltons." Davos said. Jon nodded.

"Have a Raven sent. Inform the Umber heir that I accept his pledge of support and loyalty and to let all transgressions be forgiven." Jon stated with no small amount of anger coursing through each word. He didn't like it one bit, but it was what's best for now. The North would need to be as unified as it could to face what was coming.

"At once, Your Grace. Karhold is a different manner. When you killed Harald Karstark shortly after the Battle of Winterfell the remaining Karstarks deserted their keep leaving their people defenseless." Davos stated. Jon sighed. He didn't like this kind of work. Battle strategies, fighting. He understood that. This was different.

"What house gave the most to our cause that had the least?" Jon asked.

"Besides the Mormonts?" Davos asked in jest. Jon chuckled.

"Besides the Mormonts." Jon confirmed to Davos who was now looking through another sheet of paper.

"House Moss gave five hundred and fifty men. They currently have no major hold only a small castle in the Grey Hills." Davos said slowly making sure he was reading the words correctly.

"It seems I may have some good news for Lord Moss." Jon said trying to sound as confident in his decisions as he could.

"I'm sure he will be honored, Your Grace. And the Dreadfort?" Davos asked but Jon didn't answer right away as the doors to the main hall opened again.

Sansa entered followed by Brienne and Pod. A small smile spread across his lips. Jon found it ironic that the sibling he was least close to would be the one he was sharing this with now. He had a respect for Sansa's strength and she had been nothing but supportive so far in everything that has come since the Battle for Winterfell. Sansa smiled as she saw Davos and himself sitting already.

"Good morning, Ser Davos." Ser Davos bowed his head and smiled at her. She turned towards Jon with a sly smile on her face. "Your Grace." Jon frowned. "Don't make that face. Ser Davos is correct when he tells you that those closest to you must respect the title. Especially your sister." Sansa said. It still made him uncomfortable but Jon nodded his agreement.

"Aye. I just think the two of you get far too much pleasure out of my discomfort on the matter." Jon said wryly staring up at Sansa before she sat next to him at the table.

"Your Grace. The Dreadfort?" Davos asked again. Always keen to stay on task. Jon sighed before he heard Sansa speak.

"Burn it to the ground. Let it be a symbol to any who dare to rebel against the Starks again." He had heard this side of Sansa a few times. It was her anger that at first shocked Jon. He couldn't blame her for it. She never talked about her time in Kings Landing or with Ramsay, but he knew it had to be horrific. He heard Ser Davos clear his throat.

"To be fair my Lady, the Dreadfort is a large hold. Plenty of supplies and stores of food. It could hold and house a lot people in the coming winter." Davos said politely. Jon knew Davos was right.

"Send a raven to Lord Hornwood. Have him send some men to the Dreadfort to look after the people and protect the supplies. Any matters needing a Lord's judgement will be heard here at Winterfell. As of now there will be no Lord of the Dreadfort. That title is as dead as the Boltons." Jon said staring at Sansa and seeing a momentary flicker of anger in her eyes before it was gone. Jon had already told Sansa that they needed to trust each other. Now more than ever.

"Sansa. Has Lord Baelish left for the Vale yet?" Jon asked a bit tersely. Sansa sighed.

"He left last night, thank the gods." Sansa replied. Jon couldn't find anything in her words that made him suspicious. He knew that Baelish controlled the Vale in all but name and had lent his support to Sansa. Jon was sure that some plot brewed in Littlefinger's mind. He just hoped his sister wasn't involved, as much as he hated himself for thinking it.

"Do you trust him?" Jon asked. Sansa quickly turned and looked at him.

"Anyone who trusts him is a fool." Sansa said hotly before calming herself down to continue. "Do not worry about Lord Baelish, Your Grace. He's far too busy with his plots; besides, I can handle him." Sansa said with a smile on her face. Jon didn't like that one bit. The Sansa he knew…Jon stopped. The Sansa he knew died a long time ago and in her place was this new Sansa. He still wasn't used to this new Sansa.

Jon lowered his head. He couldn't help but feel all of this was a bit pointless. What kind of king was he if he couldn't protect his people? And Jon knew what the real threat was.

"Trust me brother." Sansa said bringing his attention back to her. He wasn't used to her calling him that. Jon smiled at her.

"I do." He replied gently. Sansa frowned.

"Then what is it, Your Grace?" Sansa probed. She had gotten far too good at reading people for Jon's liking. Jon sighed.

"Being a King, it's new to me. The last time I was in power it didn't exactly end well." Jon replied. It was a half-truth. He wasn't exactly secure nor comfortable. He didn't like to talk about the Others with Sansa. He wasn't quite sure she believed him.

"You fuckers better not be eating without me again. I hate leftovers." A gruff voice said. Jon turned his head to see Tormund walking into the main hall. He had been here with the Free Folk since the battle. Letting the injured heal before heading back to their new settlement Jon had gifted them.

"You're early today Tormund." Jon replied. Tormund grinned.

"Ask any girl I fuck. I'm never early." Tormund responded which caused Jon's mouth to twinge a bit in humor. For the first time Brienne spoke.

"I will remind you that a Lady is present." She said staring intently at Tormund. Tormund winked.

"Aye. I see two girls. What of it?" He replied sitting in the chair next to Davos. Jon turned to see the red spread over Brienne's face. She had been a fantastic sword and shield for Sansa, but she wasn't use to the brashness of the Free Folk.

"I am not a girl." Brienne said each word clearly with venom dripping off each syllable she pronounced. Tormund looked at her with a perplexed look and then shrugged.

"You've got a cunt. You're a girl." He said while taking a bite of the loaf of bread that had just been laid out. Jon stifled a smile. After spending so much time with them he admired the Free Folk. Brienne stood mouth open, fuming. Jon looked down at Sansa and could see a small smile on her face. It warmed his heart to see his sister happy.

"Brienne. Perhaps it's time for Pod's sword training. I'm sure the cook will have the meal prepared by the time you are done." Sansa said to her sword and shield. Jon knew what she was doing and from the look on Brienne's face he could tell she did as well.

"At once, my Lady." Brienne spoke quickly before turning on her heal and walking towards the main door of the hall with Pod following closely behind.

Jon had grown accustomed to the bland, generic, repetitive food that was served in the Nights Watch. He still viewed the meats and stews the castle cooks served up as sort of delicacies. Tormund obviously agreed as he ate his portion as quickly as he could, caring not for who watched as he gorged himself. Jon sighed heavily as the maids and cooks took the plates and empty bowls from the table. He wasn't used to this. Even as a child being raised here he would serve himself, clean up after himself. The maids cleaned up after the Starks. Not the Snow. Lady Catelyn had made that fact quite obvious. Ser Davos walked through the main hall door and took his seat next to Jon.

"Lord Flint is ready to be received, Your Grace." He said to Jon. Jon glanced at Sansa to find her sitting staring off into the empty room while Brienne watched her sympathetically. He knew this had to be hard on his sister. Jon had wondered if part of her thought she should be Queen of the North. Part of Jon wonders if she should be.

"Do we have any idea of what Lord Flint seeks from the King in the North Ser Davos?" Sansa asked coming out of her thoughts.

"No My Lady. He arrived late in the day and demanded audience at the earliest possible moment." Davos explained. Jon nodded. He wanted to get this over with just as much as Lord Flint.

"Bring Lord Flint in." Jon said to the two men guarding the door. The men nodded and each man grabbed a door and held it open. A man in his forties entered. A tall, thin man with a well-kept beard and sandy hair entered immediately. He walked towards the middle of the room then stopped and bent the knee.

"Your Grace. My Lady. I am Lord Darrin Flint of Stony Shore. I have come here to bring urgent news." Lord Flint stated while on bended knee.

"Stand Lord Flint and speak." Jon said. He didn't like the sight of people kneeling to him. The man hurriedly stood.

"I bring word that the iron born have been hard at work constructing a new fleet of ships. I have seen a few of them pass close enough to my keep to register alarm. I fear it may only be a short time before the iron born try to once again take the lands we fought so hard to regain from them when your brother rode south, Your Grace." Jon did not like hearing this news. The western part of the north had just finished repelling the iron born. Granted the North wasn't unified then as it is now but still a considerable problem.

"How many ships have you seen Lord Flint?" Jon asked seeking a bit more information.

"Personally I have seen twenty five ships within the area, Your Grace, but I've heard rumors that they're building a massive fleet." Lord Flint stated. Jon couldn't count on the rumors but twenty five ships filled with iron born still counted as a problem.

"Lord Flint. You will ride back with two hundred men from Winterfell. I will send a Raven to Lord Tallhart of Torrens Square to send two thousand men to reinforce you as well." Jon stated looking towards Davos who nodded in approval. He could see the relief wash over him at his words. Lord Flint immediately kneeled again. Jon head Sansa start to speak to his right.

"You pledged yourself to our cause and you have just started to recover from the Boltons and iron born occupancy. Winterfell will stand with you Lord Flint." She spoke. Jon looked at her and could tell that she was genuinely pleased that we could help him in his plight.

"Thank you, My Lady. Your Grace. I beg leave to return home at once." Lord Flint said still kneeling.

"Of course, Lord Flint. Safe travels." Jon said trying to sound as though he knew what he was doing. Lord Flint nodded his head in understanding and rose and walked out of the main hall. Jon let his hand lower to rub Ghost's fur. It always helped him ease his nerves. The truth was Jon felt awkward and out of place. This wasn't what he was raised to be, what he thought he would become when he took the black; also he didn't like the news that the Iron born were building a fleet. That would never lead to good things for the North. Jon saw Maester Serwyn open the door to the great hall.

"Lord Moss is ready to be received Your Grace." Jon only nodded his understanding. Pulling his hand from Ghost's fur he looks upon the door as it stands open and an older man who had clearly seen a few winters was accompanied by a younger man, around his own age and girl younger than Sansa. The three walked to the exact spot Lord Flint had and all three bent the knee.

"Your Grace." The eldest started. "I am Titus Moss. Accompanying me are my son and heir, Timos and my daughter Bethally." The man finished introductions and remained kneeling just as Lord Flint had.

"Rise Lord Moss and tell me what I can do for you today." Jon asked. The three of them rose together albeit the older man a little more slowly.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I have come to ask leave to return back to our home in the Grey Hills." Lord Moss stated. Jon smiled a bit.

"Then it is a good thing you came to see me before leaving Lord Moss. Your family heeded the call when others did not. Your family sent five hundred men to the cause. I am told that you have no keep of your own Lord Moss. Is this true?" Jon asked with a small smile on his face. He could sense the confusion of Lord Moss and children.

"No, Your Grace. We have a small village. We hold no lands of importance. The Karstarks were the High Lord of the Grey Hills." He replied slowly. Jon nodded in understanding.

"The Karstarks have abandoned their people and the position of High Lord of the Grey Hills. In honor of your loyalty I grant you and your heirs that title and Karstark Keep from this day forward." Jon said and saw all three of them look up in amazement. Lord Moss immediately bowed his head and his siblings followed suit.

"My Grace I have no way of thanking you for this honor." The elder man said his voice full of emotion.

"Aye you do Lord Moss. Your loyalty. You will heed the call whenever it is required. You will watch over the minor houses of the Grey Hills and protect them. That is what I expect in return My Lord." Jon simply said.

"Of course, Your Grace." Lord Moss responded immediately.

"Then take your leave and make arrangements to move your men to Karstark Keep, Lord Moss." Jon said with a small smile. The three of them bowed their heads and the young girl curtsied with a blush on her face before they too turned heal and left the main hall. Jon turned to Sansa and found her smiling.

"What?" Jon asked his sister inquisitively but she didn't get a chance to answer Jon's inquiry.

Suddenly the door to the main hall flew open the Maester of Winterfell, Serwyn, came through walking quickly by Brienne and Pod clutching a sealed scroll in his hand. Jon could tell by the look on his face that whatever he held was of great importance. The man looked scared.

"Your Grace. A raven came this morning. With this." the Maester said handing him the sealed scroll. Jon's eyes widened when he saw the sigil on the seal. The three headed dragon of the Targaryen. Jon swallowed as he popped open the seal and began to read. Sansa interrupted.

"What does it say, Your Grace?" She asked. She must have seen the look on Jon's face. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Jon Snow, King in the North. Daenerys Targaryen, Stormborn, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Princess of Dragonstone, Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains here by calls upon you and the North to swear fealty and to present yourself at Dragonstone to bend the knee.

I implore you, Jon Snow, to seriously consider this. Meet her if you must. Get a measure of her for yourself or at the very least come share some wine with an old friend. We are stronger together than we are apart. Signed. Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen." Jon could scarcely believe what he was reading. Lowering the scroll onto the table he could see everyone was processing the letter, besides Tormund who was happily eating away. It seems that his old friend would have some fantastic stories to tell him if they met.

"Tyrion Lannister?" Sansa asked as surprised as he was. She paused again before speaking. "What do we do?" Sansa asked finally to the stunned room. John ran a hand over his face. He already had logistical problems getting the North back up and going after the Ironborn and Boltons nearly ruined it. And the ever looming threat of a Lannister attack from the South now that the Boltons were destroyed. There was also the Night's King and his army of the dead that was gathering strength as Winter descended upon them. Jon sighed.

"How many men could we count on if called, Davos?" Jon asked. Davos quickly turned through some pages in the book he nearly always carried with him now.

"Forty-five thousand. If you called every banner and they all heeded the call. Thirty-five thousand more if you called upon the Knights of the Vale. Two thousand more if the Free Folk followed you." Davos explained quickly. Jon looked toward Tormund who just smiled.

"We're with you Jon Snow." Jon nodded towards his friend. Thankful for his strength and loyalty towards him.

"Do we know anything about Daenerys Targaryen's troops? Jon asked. She was a mystery to him. He used to get small updates from Maester Aemon as he always searched out tidbits about his last living relative, but since his death and Jon's betrayal he hadn't heard anything about her.

"The last report I received while serving Stannis was that she had twenty thousand Unsullied with her and her dragons of course, but now, who knows." Davos stated simply. Jon nodded his head in understanding. That wasn't nearly enough for her to feel confident enough to cross the narrow sea. Jon cursed his lack on the information on the Targaryen Queen

"So let's assume Daenerys Targaryen sent every great lord and house a similar letter. Who would join her?" Sansa asked. A smart question.

"The Lannisters have The Stormlands, The Riverlands, The Westerlands the Reach now that the Tyrells are gone and enough gold to buy their loyalty." Jon said pointing out the areas on a small map laid out on the great table in front of them. Davos and Brienne both nodded.

"The Vale is with us, for now. So that leaves two power players unaccounted for." Davos stated. Jon knew before Davos spoke the names "Dorne and the Iron Islands." Davos finished.

"Before Baelish left he received a Raven saying that Euron Greyjoy, the new king of the Iron Islands, sent a ship to Kings Landing to negotiate with Cersei Lannister." Sansa spoke quickly. That would explain the news Lord Flint brought to him and then he wondered why Sansa hadn't said anything sooner. Jon looked at her. Sansa smiled.

"I told you brother. I can handle Littlefinger." Jon only nodded hoping that she wasn't over confident in her dealings with him before hearing her continuing to speak, "Dorne would never support the Lannisters after them killing Prince Oberyn, but I do not believe they would be so quick to welcome a Targaryen either considering." Sansa finished the last part a bit quietly, obviously thinking of Rhaegar and Lyanna.

"So we assume Dorne stays neutral, as they tend to do, and Euron joins the Lannister fold. That is a mighty powerful alliance, Your Grace. If they were to defeat Daenerys Targaryen it wouldn't be long before they set their eyes towards the North." Davos stated the obvious. Jon, however, was far away from their train of thinking at the moment. No one would be safe; North or South soon enough.

"Ser Davos. How much dragon glass is at Dragonstone?" Jon asked his eyes staring directly in front of him and his mind quickly formulated a plan.

"The whole island is covered with it, Your Grace." Ser Davos said as Jon heard the understanding in his voice. Turning towards Tormund he could see he too understood the meaning. He finally turned toward his sister.

"Do you know what kills wights Sansa?" Jon asked while staring directly at her. She looked confused before shaking her head.

"Fire." Jon simply said. His mind was set.

"Maester Serwyn. Send a Raven to Lord Manderly at White Harbor. Tell him to have a ship and crew ready to sail in two days." Turning towards Tormund Jon Snow smiled before continuing, "Don't you want to see a Dragon, my friend?" Tormund grinned.

"Aye and the mother of em." Tormund said quickly. Turning towards Davos.

"I'll need your council Ser Davos." Jon simply said. Davos bowed his head and Jon could see an appreciative smile spreading over his face.

"And you shall have it, Your Grace." Davos responded. Jon nodded.

"Podrick, see the horses are saddled and some rations packed for us." Jon said turning to Pod who nodded and exited quickly.

"I'll dress for travelling then." Sansa said as she started to turn and walk away.

"You're staying here Sansa." Jon said causing her to stop and face him; an angry look of confusion on her face.

"Why?" Sansa challenged. Jon turned towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently and looked directly into her eyes.

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." Jon stated which caused Sansa to lower her eyes a moment before looking back at him with a bit of understanding. "I need you here. While I'm gone you will be the Lady of Winterfell. The people still need help rebuilding their lives and you can do the most good here. Brienne and Pod will stay here to guard and council you." Jon stated evenly hoping that she understood that Winterfell for now was the safest place for her. Sansa nodded slightly and Jon felt her muscles relax in her shoulders.

"I understand, Your Grace. Just…" Sansa paused for a second. "Just make sure you come back." She finished. Jon smiled and rubbed her shoulders.

"I will." Jon said trying to sound as confident as he could for her sake and brought her in for a hug that she reciprocated. Jon released Sansa and watched as she turned and walked towards the exit of the main hall. Jon looked around the room. This was a gamble. Now it was time to measure the Mother of Dragons.


	3. Daenerys II

**Authors Note:** I would like to thank everyone for the support. Just as a note; the troop numbers will be different than what is stated in canon. I'm increasing some of the troop numbers a bit and decreasing some others. As far as posting new chapters goes I hope to post at least once a week. I have the next two chapters done and am starting work on another chapter soon. Next chapter will be Jon before he sets sail to Dragonstone and then after that chapter we will have the first meeting between Dany and Jon. Thanks again.

 **Daenerys II**

Daenerys looked from the front of her ship and could see the large keep of Dragonstone coming into view over the horizon. She was finally home. Everything that was taken from her, it started here. She was in a sort of awe. In a short while she would be taking her first steps onto the land that belonged to her. When she was little; she had always assumed it would be her brother that would lead a great army to the Seven Kingdoms and take back what they lost. Now it was her standing at the head of an army. Her army.

"It is quite an extraordinary thing that for a second time a Targaryen conqueror will land on Dragonstone, Your Grace." A familiar voice said from behind her. She didn't turn her head but smiled slightly.

"I only hope I have as much success, Lord Hand." Daenerys replied as she felt her Hand stand next to her. Tyrion laughed a little.

"As do I. I find that the Hand loses their head shortly after their liege and I rather like my head where it is." Tyrion replied in jest. Daenerys couldn't help but to keep her eyes glued to the growing view of Dragonstone.

"What do you think of our chances? You know the Lannisters better than anyone." Daenerys asked in all seriousness. She could hear Tyrion sigh and then lean against the railing of the ship.

"Let's assess the facts of the situation shall we. Facts are good. Facts are indisputable. The Lannisters can field a hundred thousand trained, well-armed soldiers. Not just melee fighters mind you. Cavalry, archers, and instruments of war as well. They have experienced Generals and Masters of Wars that have been fighting battles since Robert's Rebellion. They have the gold to secure sell swords, food, weapons and loyalty from lesser houses. Now let's add Euron Greyjoy and his completed fleet of five hundred ships with each ship carrying fifty ironborn raiders adding an additional twenty-five thousand troops to their cause. The last and most horrific fact is that my dear sister Cersie is willing to sacrifice every single one of those lives and every beggar and lord in-between to keep her power."

Tyrion paused for a second. Daenerys brought her eyes down to look at Tyrion as he collected his thoughts.

"We, on the other hand, have sixty thousand Dothraki screamers. Fantastic warriors but they've never experienced a Westerosi knight, heavy cavalry good archers or the bitter cold. We have less than, what, eight thousand Unsullied left. A strong unit for sure but one that has been heavily taxed. We have a few thousand ironborn. Great sailors, but between you and me I wouldn't trust them with a spoon. Outside of Grey Worm and Yara Greyjoy we have no one with any military expertise. So baring out those facts it doesn't look good. Not without some help from allies within Westeros." Tyrion finished looking up towards her. Daenerys smiled and looked upwards in the sky.

"We also have three dragons." She added quickly causing Tyrion to smirk.

"That we do, Your Grace." Tyrion said simply. Daenerys sighed.

"Have we received word from any of the Lords of Westeros yet?" Daenerys asked. It had been three days since she sent out the Ravens. She assumed that some houses would have received the news already. Tyrion looked deep in thought for a second then sighed.

"A few. Some minor houses in the Reach. No one of note. No one who can make a difference, Your Grace." Tyrion responded. Daenerys didn't know what she expected when she sent the Ravens. Part of her had assumed that no one would reply. An even more foolish part of her had hoped that the majority of houses would bend the knee and swear fealty.

"So no one like Jon Snow, the King in the North?" Daenerys asked with a small amount of sarcasm in her voice. The more she thought about Varys' story the more farfetched it seemed. No one can be brought back to life. Drogo proved that to her. And how could a bastard son rise to be held in such esteem? From what she knew of Westerosi culture that was a near impossible feat. She looked down to see Tyrion frowning slightly while looking up at her.

"Jon Snow may be our best hope to win this war, Your Grace." Tyrion said a bit pointedly obviously picking up on her tone. Daenerys sighed. She knew his words were probably true but to be honest she couldn't wrap her head entirely around that idea. His story was too unreal to believe.

"Do we have any new information on him?" Daenerys asked to her Hand. Tyrion smirked a little.

"You mean since you asked yesterday, Your Grace?" Tyrion said a bit teasingly. Daenerys fixed him with a glare. She had been seeking out Varys and Tyrion about information on Jon Snow. She found herself intrigued by this King in the North. Daenerys didn't have time to respond before Tyrion spoke again. "We actually received word today from Varys' birds. It appears that the King in the North has put down the last of the Boltons and defeated Harald Karstark in single combat forcing the Karstarks to flee to the east. The people are saying he's the greatest swordsman in the North and defeated the Karstark lord easily." Tyrion finished. Daenerys shook her head. These stories didn't make sense to her.

"Has he replied to the Raven we sent?" Daenerys finally asked. Tyrion gave a small sigh.

"No, Your Grace." Daenerys had hoped to have heard from the so called King in the North by now. He was the biggest question remaining for her. Would he be an ally or an enemy?

"Perhaps this Jon Snow has already brokered an alliance with the Lannisters." Daenerys said. Tyrion laughed heartily next to her which drew her ire in the form of a glare.

"I needed a good laugh. Thank you, Your Grace. The Starks will never ally themselves with the Lannisters." Tyrion explained simply a smile still plastered on his face. Daenerys glowered at him.

"And why is that Lord Hand?" Daenerys asked a little hotly. Tyrion's smile faded. He paused a moment.

"Because my family was responsible for the false imprisonment and eventual execution of their Father Eddard Stark, my family orchestrated the coup with the Boltons and Freys that killed their brother Robb Stark and Sansa's mother Catelyn. Their sister Arya was never found once Eddard was arrested for treason. Most assume she was killed and disposed of. That, Your Grace, is why the Starks will not join with the Lannisters." Tyrion spat out as the disdain was clearly written on his face. Daenerys was slightly shocked by what Tyrion had said. She lowered her head slightly. Tyrion continued before she could delve into her own thoughts.

"Though I was just thinking earlier that we have a source of information on Jon Snow right under our nose, Your Grace." Tyrion said while giving a slight grin.

"What source would that be?" Daenerys asked a bit skeptically.

"Theon Greyjoy was a ward at Winterfell, raised with the Stark children and raised with Jon Snow." Tyrion stated. Daenerys raised her eyebrows. She hadn't even thought of that link to be honest. It was certainly something to consider.

"Your Grace!" She heard the voice of her confidant from behind her. Daenerys and Tyrion turned to face her.

"Yara Greyjoy says we will be able to board the landing ships soon." Missandei exclaimed for the deck above them. Daenerys was filled with excitement and a slight trepidation.

"You should gather your thoughts, Your Grace. The real work will begin shortly." Tyrion stated as he turned to leave. Daenerys stared at the large stone castle that was the place of her birth before turning to leave to prepare for the landing.

The sharp and stony shore of Dragonstone was now clearly visible as the small landing ship was approaching its destination. She could see a smattering of people along the shore. There were no troops present and it looked to be the common people of Dragonstone lining the shore. She was surrounded by a small force of Unsullied, their Commander Grey Worm, Varys, Tyrion and Missandei. Looking at her comrades and closest advisors she couldn't help but to be filled with a sense of pride for what they had accomplished together. She had to remind herself that this was no longer the dream of a young girl but the reality of a Queen.

The landing ship came to a slow stop as it scrapped along the sand and stones of the shore. The ramp of the boat was let down and for the first time Daenerys laid eyes clearly upon the people of Dragonstone. Most of them were poor, dirty looking. The two men closest to the boat appeared to be some form leaders of the island. One older man and a young Maester. Daenerys took in a deep breath before walking down the ramp and, for the first time, stepped foot on her home. Tyrion and Varys followed to her left and right with Missandei behind them. The Unsullied force disembarked led by Grey Worm and Daenerys could see the fear envelope the people as they looked upon her troops. Daenerys came to a stop a mere feet from the three men ahead of the smattering of locals. The oldest of the three walked forward slowly.

"I must ask, My Lady. Who comes to Dragonstone bearing that sigil?" the old man asked looking from the large three headed dragon sigil back down towards her. Daenerys smiled at the old man. He was walking with some difficulty even with the cane he was using.

"I am Daenerys Targaryen, Stormborn. Rightful Queen of the Andals, the Rhoyner and the First Men. Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. Princess of Dragonstone and I have come to reclaim what is mine." She replied passionately as she looked from the old man to the crowd of people. The old man looked at her with an appraising eye.

"I can scarcely believe that the babe we spirited away over twenty years ago is standing before me now, but the truth is before me. Your hair and eyes are unmistakable, Your Grace." The old man said. Daenerys was surprised by this comment.

"You served my family?" She asked curiously. The old man' long beard crinkled as he smiled at her.

"I did, Your Grace, I served your brother Rhaegar for many years when I was a much younger man." Daenerys was surprised and filled with excitement as she heard his response. She took a second to collect her thoughts.

"Tell me your name." Daenerys said with a touch of softness in her voice.

"I am Coran, Your Grace." The old man said slowly. Daenerys smiled gently at him.

"Would you serve me as you served my family, Coran?" Daenerys asked in a commanding tone. The old man looked at her for a few seconds.

"Old age has withered any talents I may have had but it gives me great pleasure to know I will once again serve a Targaryen and I pledge myself to you Princess of Dragonstone." The old man replied and attempted to start to kneel. "You must forgive an old man, Your Grace, kneeling isn't something easily accomplished at my age." Coran said; his voice weakened with age, but loud enough for those around to hear. Daenerys placed her hand on the shoulder of the old man gently and kept him from attempting to kneel in front of her.

"I would have you stand and accompany me to my home. I'm sure you are familiar with it." Daenerys said as she watched the people around her start kneeling once Coran had declared her the Princess of Dragonstone. The old man smiled kindly at her.

"Of course, Your Grace." He said as Daenerys took his arm and helped him to steady himself. Daenerys turned towards the young maester.

"What is your name maester?" Daenerys asked. The young man had a look of shock and awe on his face that he tried to shake away.

"Pylos, Your Grace." He answered finally after a few awkward moments. Daenerys smiled.

"You are bound as a Maester to serve the keep and whoever holds it. Do you recognize me as the Princess of Dragonstone?" Daenerys asked. Pylos seemed to finally catch on and kneeled.

"Yes, Your Grace. I accept you as Princess of Dragonstone." Pylos stuttered out.

"Rise Pylos and escort me to my home." Daenerys said and watched as the young man rose off of his knee. She turned towards Grey Worm.

"I leave you in charge of the disembarking and setting up of the soldier's camps. Lord Tyrion left you the details correct?" Daenerys asked her Unsullied Commander.

"Yes, Your Grace. Leave it to me." Grey Worm said with a nod of his head.

"Well. We're off to a good start at least." She heard Tyrion say from behind her. Daenerys smiled as she turned towards Pylos the maester and motioned for him to begin leading herself and her advisors to the keep of Dragonstone.

Each step brought her closer and closer to the large gate of Dragontone. She could see the ancient carvings of the stone depicting her family's history, of Aegon and his sister-wives and the conquering of the Seven Kingdoms. Daenerys was surprised that the usurper didn't destroy all traces of her family. The carvings didn't stop until the stone of the stairs melded into the great walls of the keep. The giant gate stood before her as impressive as any she had seen. Her ancestors had built this keep. They did a marvelous job so far she thought.

The old man raised his cane to a man who yelled above from a small window in the keep. The gate opened in front of her. Daenerys was finally able to get a view of her ancestral home. She entered and began to look around at the place she was born. She was overtaken with emotions. Good and bad. She felt a soft hand placed on her shoulder and found Missandei smiling sympathetically at her. Daenerys returned her smile with one of her own and patted her hand.

"Your Grace. It appears that some redecorating is in order." Varys said looking around at all the banners that lined the main hall. The sigil of Stannis hung everywhere. Daenerys frowned and felt a ripple of anger flow through her.

"Burn them. All of them." Daenerys said commandingly to Missandei who immediately nodded and turned to the Unsullied and relayed the Queens order to them. She watched as Varys walked towards her. The soldiers were already bust taking down the banners and lighting a fire in the great fireplace in the main hall.

"Your Grace. I think it would be wise to have a small council meeting. We need to discuss our next steps and I have some new information from my little birds." Varys spoke quietly. Daenerys nodded. Anytime Varys seemed excited about information he received meant it was important.

"Gather Tyrion. Grey Worm needs to remain with the soldiers and Missandei can oversee the redecorating." Daenerys responded which caused Varys to nod. Turning towards the now roaring fire in the great hearth she saw Coran sitting in a chair next to it with Pylos talking to him quietly.

"Coran. Maester Pylos. Does Dragonstone have a meeting chamber?" Daenerys asked kindly. The old man smiled while the young maester seemed embarrassed.

"I suppose I still owe Your Grace a tour of her home don't I." Pylos said embarrassed. He patted the old man on the back and walked towards her.

"You do Maester, but let's start with meeting chamber." Daenerys responded calmly and let the young maester lead her up the steps to the right.

When Daenerys entered the room her breath caught in her throat. Before her was a magnificent giant table that had a painted three dimensional map of Westeros engraved on the top of it. The walls, though still covered with Stannis' sigil, had beautifully ornate torches. There were three large windows and a large balcony that signified the four directions and the large balcony overlooked the bay where her ships and troops were busy setting up camp. Daenerys heard the maester begin to speak.

"This is the room where Aegon and his sister-wives planned their invasion of Westeros. The Chamber of the Painted Table it is called." He said with no small amount of pride. Daenerys ran the tips of her fingers across the giant table.

"It's magnificent." She spoke in awe. The door to the room opened and in stepped Tyrion and Varys. She could tell by the expression on Tyrion's face that he was in awe just as much as she was. Varys though merely glanced around a few times before walking towards a chair placed at a smaller table in the room.

"I heard stories of the Great Painted Table, but none do it justice." Tyrion said climbing up onto the chair overlooking the table to get a better view of it. Daenerys just smiled and motioned that the maester could leave the room. Then she turned toward Varys.

"What news do you bring, Lord Varys?" Daenerys asked peeling her eyes away from the table and walking to a seat next to him. Tyrion followed suit.

"I have two pieces of information. I was able to confirm that Cersei and Euron have entered into an alliance." Varys began. Though this was bad news they had already prepared for this outcome. It wasn't a surprise at least. Daenerys hoped the other piece of news involved the King in the North.

"At least we have confirmation." Tyrion responded quietly.

"And the second piece of news." Daenerys responded quickly curious to know if it was about the subject she had been dwelling on a lot recently. Varys face soured slightly.

"It appears that the late Walder Frey has been killed. Along with his oldest heirs in Riverrun. The Riverlands are in turmoil right now as the Frey's fight amongst themselves." Varys stated. Daenerys wanted to chastise herself in feeling disappointed that the information was not about the King in the North.

"Do we know how or why?" Daenerys asked forcing the disappointment aside and feeling a new flow of anger at herself for it.

"The details are sparse, Your Grace. The only thing I know is that Walder Frey was found with his throat cut in his seat at the dining hall and what was left of his two eldest sons was found in the kitchen." Varys finished saying.

"This could be beneficial for us. If the Frey's are too busy fighting amongst themselves that would eliminate them from assisting the Lannisters. It also leaves the Riverlands vulnerable to attack." Tyrion said. Daenerys could see the wheels churning in his mind processing the facts.

"That could be true Lord Hand, however, I have heard that Edmure Tully resides in the dungeons of Riverrun. Let's say he was too be freed and reclaim his family's home with the many men loyal to House Tully. His next move would be to ally himself with the King in the North." Varys spoke with just a hint of amusement in his voice. Daenerys eyes narrowed. Damn this Jon Snow. Tyrion sighed.

"Family. Duty. Honor. Tully words. He would seek to ally with his last living relative in Sansa Stark." Tyrion said in agreement with Varys. Daenerys looked around and saw the stag on the banners. Her anger overcoming her.

"Why should I not ride my dragons north and demand this King in the North's loyalty, and if he refuses me, burn him and his house to ash? His family helped destroy mine. My brother always told me stories of the usurper and how the Starks helped him take what was ours. The Starks helped murder my brother, mother and family. Why does he even deserve an alliance?" Daenerys let the fire in her out. The anger flowed out of her and she simply couldn't contain it any longer. She saw that Tyrion was staring at her with a look that bordered on shame though Varys was staring his face unreadable.

"Do you know the reason why the Starks joined Roberts Rebellion?" Varys asked coolly staring straight at her. Daenerys felt insulted by this question.

"It's a common story. My brother Rhaegar ran off with Lyanna Stark." She replied immediately in the same fiery tone.

"Wrong. That was merely the action that set the events in motion." Varys said directly in response. Daenerys bristled but some of her fire was put out at his words. She didn't have time to say anything when Varys continued. "When Brandon Stark, heir to Winterfell, heard of your brother Rhaegar running away with his sister Lyanna he rode to Kings Landing and demanded that Rhaeger be punished for his crimes and sought permission to go retrieve your brother and his sister and deliver the punishment himself. Now you could call it foolish for someone to come and yell for a Mad King to punish his son, but Brandon did what was right. Your father had Brandon Stark imprisoned for treason and summoned Brandon's father to answer for his crimes. When Lord Rickard arrived your father arrested him for treason as well. Lord Rickard was a smart man and knew that justice wouldn't be served and demanded a Trial by Combat to clear the names of himself and his son." Varys paused here. Daenerys could feel her blood cooling and a sense of dread start to take over. Varys shook his head slightly.

"I will never forget the sound of your father's laughter when Lord Rickard made the challenge. Your father agreed and to everyone in the courts horror named fire to be the champion of House Targaryen." Daenerys eyes widened as Varys looked straight at her. The feeling of dread spreading within her. Varys continued. "Lord Rickard was subdued, hung from the ceiling in full armor and a pyre was started beneath him. Your father had Brandon Stark brought in with a noose wrapped around his neck. He was told that if he could reach the sword on the floor he might be able to save his father's life. The trick was that the sword was a few inches too far away and Brandon Stark strangled himself to death trying to save his father and Lord Rickard watched his son kill himself as he was roasted alive in his armor. I don't remember their screams, Your Grace. Not one person said a single word. The entire court was quiet, besides your father laughing. Oh how I remember his laughing…After their…executions. Your father called for the heads of the remaining Starks and the Baratheon rebel. That is the full reason why the Starks joined the rebellion, Your Grace." Varys finished.

Daenerys wished she could take back what she had said. She had no idea that this occurred. She turned towards Tyrion and the look on his face when he nodded confirmed that this was the truth. She couldn't believe the horrific truth of the story.

"I…I didn't know that Lord Varys." Daenerys said still looking down. Varys sighed. His eyes softening a little.

"While it is true that Robert proved to be a horrible king and that your family had horrors of their own brought onto them the Starks are innocent of all that. When Ned Stark learned what the Mountain did to your brother's wife and children he was furious. He confronted Robert and a lifetime friendship was almost shattered that day. It was only through mutual grief of Lyanna and time that the friendship was re-forged. And when Robert named Ned Hand of the King Robert wanted to send assassins to kill you after you married Khal Drogo. Ned refused. He even gave up his title as Hand so that he wouldn't be the one to carry the order out. Ned Stark was a good man, Your Grace." Varys said. Daenerys thought it would be impossible for her to feel any smaller than she did already. She had lived her whole life hating people who had tried to save her. People who turned out to be good. She heard Tyrion clear his throat.

"What I think Lord Varys was getting at with that impressive story is that you must put whatever prejudice you feel in the past. Jon Snow very well could be a man exactly like Ned Stark and we need men like that Your Grace." Tyrion said softly obviously sensing her current anger at herself. Just then a man walked in and delivered Varys a scroll and left without saying anything. Varys popped open the scroll and a small smile appeared on his lips. Daenerys wondered what it could be and that little light of hope she had before her anger extinguished it flickered on again.

"I suggest that you heed the Lord Hand's advice, Your Grace. It appears that the King in the North is on his way to Dragonstone."


	4. Jon II

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay. I've been overwhelmed with real life lately and haven't had the time to do much writing. I will say that I had a bit of a tough time with this chapter but I do hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be the one everyone is waiting for and I do promise to have it up by next Tuesday. Thanks for all the support.

 **Jon II**

The ride to White Harbor had gone more smoothly than even Jon had hoped. They rode deep into the day and could now see the fires burning in the towers of the city. The sun had just set behind them. Jon knew that his was possibly a foolish act. Jon knew next to nothing about her besides a few tidbits of information Maester Aemon would share. Jon knew he was taking this gamble for three reasons. The first being that if she had dragons they would be invaluable to defeating the wights. The second was because Dragonstone was covered in dragon glass. The only material other than Valeryian steel that killed the walkers. Lastly, Jon was going because deep down Jon felt that he could trust Tyrion. The imp had been straight forward with him on their journey to the wall. At least he'd get a great tale of how Tyrion Lannister became the Hand of the Queen Jon thought as the party of three rode towards the gate of White Harbor.

White Harbor was easily the wealthiest city in the North due to its position as the Norths only viable port city. It was the closest thing to a Southern city in the north with armorers, smiths, stores and merchants. Jon had only been there once as a boy but could still remember the white stone buildings. As the three approached the gate Jon could see a small welcoming party waiting for them. Lord Manderly smiled greatly as Jon's horse came to a stop in front of the group and kneeled down quickly as did the rest of the welcome party before Jon motioned for them all to rise.

"Your Grace. My watch tower alerted me you were close and I thought to offer you the hospitality of White Harbor personally." Lord Manderly said loudly extending his overly large hand to shake. Jon smiled. He hated the awkwardness that came with such shows but it was a necessary evil. Jon bounded off the saddle followed quickly by Davos and Tormund. The stable boys quickly took the leads and ushered the horses inside.

"I appreciate your hospitality Lord Manderly." Jon said as he shook his hand. Lord Manderly turned to the rest of his entourage.

"This is my heir, Wylis and his wife Leona and my two beautiful granddaughters Wylla and Wynafryd." They each bowed and curtsied. Lord Manderly brought Jon in pulling him by their still clasped hands.

"Excuse the welcoming party, Your Grace. The new King in the North has caused quite a large amount of excitement and they simply wouldn't be left at New Castle." Lord Manderly whispered to him. Jon smiled a little.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lord." Jon replied sincerely. The elder Manderly released his grip on Jon's hand.

"We have prepared a feast in your honor, Your Grace. I can only imagine you must be famished after such a hard quick ride here. We also have had rooms prepared as it's against custom to start a sea journey at night." Lord Manderly said kindly. Jon nodded his appreciation.

"Thank you Lord Manderly." Jon replied still feeling a little awkward at being watched by the whole of the Manderly clan. The faces of the clan became very scared looking as Jon felt the familiar presence of Ghost walking up to his side and sitting there. Lord Manderly merely looked down to acknowledge Ghost before talking.

"Perfect. Let's get you fed, Your Grace. If you can't tell I have very good cooks." Lord Manderly said with a laugh as he patted his large belly. Tormund grinned and Davos chuckled from behind him. Jon enjoyed the genial Manderly. He couldn't help but to notice that Lord Wylis, Manderly's son, looked perturbed by his father's antics. Jon noticed Lord Manderly turn and order the guards to open the gates and once opened motioned for the group to follow him. Jon joined Lord Manderly as Ghost, Davos and Tormund walked directly behind them followed by the rest of the welcoming party.

The city was busy even for it being dusk and nearly night time now. The people all spotted the group traveling through the city and each person knelt as they passed. Jon knew that news of his battles and being crowned the King in the North had travelled quickly but truly seeing it was an almost overpowering thing. He truly didn't feel like anyone should be kneeling for him.

"It must be new to you. All this." Jon was brought out of his thoughts by those soft words.

"Aye. My lord. Bastards don't typically become kings." Jon replied. The old Manderly laughed softly.

"No they do not, Your Grace. Just remember that you earned your crown. Aye having Ned Starks blood helps but you have led men in battle. Earned your victories. You avenged your family, the Red Wedding and brought stability and honor back to the North. That's more than many kings can say, Your Grace." Lord Manderly said while looking straight ahead. Jon didn't really know how to respond but soon Lord Manderly started to speak again. "I truly didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime but in such a short time you've completely unified the North. Even his people." Lord Manderly shot an amused look back toward Tormund who was too busy looking at the city to notice. Jon finally found some words.

"His people are our people now. They're just like us. They just had the misfortune on being born north of the wall." Jon stated evenly.

"As you say, Your Grace." Lord Manderly said simply. Jon had assumed that he would try to convince him to send the Free Folk back north of the wall but had simply accepted Jon's words.

The rest of the walk towards New Castle, seat of House Manderly, was spent in relative silence. New Castle itself was a very grand castle that was positioned upon the highest hill in the city and built out of white stone. There were a few grand fountains that were adorned with merman all around them. Jon was struck by just how different this city was to even Winterfell. Lord Manderly escorted the entire group into a large main hall where no small amount of food was being spread out across a giant table.

"Eat and drink your fill, Your Grace. I know I will." Lord Manderly said with a laugh as he escorted Jon, Davos and Tormund to three seats at the head of the table. Jon saw the entirety of the Manderly clan and a few important people in White Harbor kneel as he walked in looking at him and Jon motioned for them to stand and to sit. Tormund immediately sat and started grabbing the food closest to him and ripped off a piece of meat off of the roasted pig in front of him. Jon smiled at the looks of slight disgust.

"Feel free to join in." Tormund said with pieces of pork flying out of his mouth. Jon assumed the people were waiting for him to begin eating and grabbed a loaf of bread and some roasted pork and saw the rest of the lords finally begin to serve themselves. Tormund leaned into Jon.

"I'm going to get fat following you Jon Snow." Jon smiled and bit into a loaf of bread as a serving maid walked around with wine. When the girl approached Jon he simply reached out and grabbed the pitcher from the girl and smiled at her.

"Thank you but I can pour my own wine. Grab some food and take a break." Jon said which drew a look of disgust from the Manderly heir. Jon poured a tall glass for Tormund and turned to pour a glass for Davos.

"Half that will do, Your Grace. I'm a little too old to be drinking with you boys." Davos stated. Tormund only grunted a little dismissively but had a smirk on his face. Jon sat eating for a few minutes. He felt like he was never going to get used to such things. At least Tormund was enjoying the food. Davos looked almost as uncomfortable as he was. Perhaps that is why he and Davos had grown close so quickly. He had truly come to respect his advice.

"They say you killed fifty men at the Battle of Winterfell. Is it true, Your Grace?" Jon heard a young girls voice ask breaking Jon out of his thoughts. He looked and found the youngest of Manderly's granddaughters staring at him expectantly. Before he could answer her father responded.

"Execuse her, Your Grace. This one is too strong willed for her own good." Her father said with a small amount of anger laced in his voice. Jon glared at her father and raised his hand to stop him from speaking again.

"She asked a question. There is nothing wrong with that." Jon stared at the father while speaking. He didn't like the way he spoke to his own daughter. He sighed and moved his eyes to the young girl, probably as old as Arya would be now. "The truth is I don't know how many men I killed. It's honestly a blur when you're in the moment." Jon answered. The girl smiled brightly.

"My grandfather told me that he watched you defeat Harald Karstark and that you have a Valyrian steel sword." The young girl replied immediately. Most of the room chuckled.

"Aye. I did." Jon stood and pulled Longclaw from its scabbard and let the girl get a good look as her eyes widened. "Its name is Longclaw. It was given to me by a man I greatly respected. I saved his life. It's the Stark sword now that Ice was lost to us." Jon stated his voice growing softer towards the end. The girl didn't pick up on the tone shift however as Jon sheathed Longclaw.

"My father won't let me practice with a sword. Father says that I'm to be married off soon and that men want proper lady's." The young girl said with a frown on her face. Jon noticed that her father looked absolutely furious. He frowned thinking about Arya and Ygritte. She reminded him so much of Arya.

"Aye some men do. Though some men want to be kissed by fire. I would hope your Lord Father found you a match with a man who won't break you but embrace that fire in you." Jon said looking straight at the Manderly heir who had the grace to look a little embarrassed. Lord Manderly laughed.

"She just takes after her grandfather. Hopefully she doesn't get the body as well." Lord Manderly bellowed as the room laughed with him. Jon nodded to him and picked up his goblet of wine. He hadn't seen Arya in years. He had hoped in his most optimistic moments that she was somewhere far away; warm and happy.

"Your Grace. I was wondering why you required one of our ships and on such short notice." Jon heard a voice ask pulling him out of his thoughts. Jon saw the Manderly heir looking at him expectantly. Waiting for a reply. Jon glanced at Davos who discreetly shook his head. Jon agreed.

"While I thank your Lord Father for providing me a ship on short notice; the reasoning is personal." Jon replied shortly causing the Manderly heir to frown but he didn't respond. Jon glanced over to see Lord Manderly glowering at his son but turned toward Jon.

"You'll have to forgive my son, Your Grace. He's as nosy as an old woman." Lord Manderly said loudly for the room to hear. The effect was immediate as the son glared at his father. Jon resumed eating and listening to the idle conversation of the table. He looked down at his empty goblet and sighed. He'd much rather be left to his own thoughts. Jon stood causing the conversation in the room to stop.

"I thank you, Lord Manderly for the feast. I think I'll leave the rest of you to continue on your own." Jon stated and saw that Tormund and Davos rise immediately with him. Ghost standing and stretching his paws caused a nervous chatter through the room.

"You are most welcome, Your Grace and I will make sure to eat and drink your share." Lord Manderly said while holding up his wine goblet.

"My daughter Wynafryd will escort Your Grace and your guests to their chambers." The Manderly heir stated. Jon simply nodded as the young woman rose from her chair and looked at Jon with a blush upon her cheeks.

"This way Your Grace." She said in a small voice and Jon followed her with Ghost, Davos and Tormund following close behind as they exited the main hall and up a flight of stairs into a long hallway. She stopped at the first set of doors.

"Your companions may sleep here, Your Grace." The young woman said softly looking down and not meeting anyone's eyes. Tormund opened the door and peered inside.

"Follow me to your room, Your Grace." the girl said with a deep blush on her cheeks. Jon nodded towards Davos and Tormund to let them know it was ok. Ghost paddled besides Jon as he turned and followed the young girl around the corner to a slightly larger door. She stopped and opened the door.

"Your room has been prepared already, Your Grace." The girl stated. Ghost silently walked into the room and Jon turned to thank the girl but froze when he felt her hand touch his leg and feel her fingertips start to slide up to his inner thigh.

"My father wanted you to know that you can have anything you desire with our hospitality." The girl said in a small voice her finger tips trailing up his thigh. Jon searched her eyes and found them watering. He reached down and grabbed her wrist stopping her hand. The girl looked up at him with scared eyes. Jon smiled although inside he was furious at the Manderly heir for using his daughter like this.

"I appreciate your hospitality but do tell your Lord Father that I sleep much better alone." Jon said trying to keep his anger in check and not frighten the girl. "And I would have you tell your Lord Father that if I hear of him offering this hospitality to anyone else that he will answer to me." Jon said staring intensely at the girl. Her eyes widened a little a he refused her. He wondered how many times this poor girl had been offered like this. She immediately withdrew her hand and looked at him in the eyes for the first time. Jon could see the relief in them.

"Thank you, Your Grace." The girl said before casting her eyes down again and turning on her heel and walking back down the hallway.

Jon sighed and entered the room closing the door. Ghost was already laying by the fire in the room. Jon shed his cloak and sat down on the large bed. He hated the game. The political game that had cost him most of his family. Davos had reminded him that Lords have been using pretty daughters to improve their position long before either Davos or Jon was born when a Northern lord offered his daughter to Jon as a sign of fealty. Jon still didn't like the idea. Leaning back on the bed and laying down on the pillow Jon couldn't help but to think that the bed was too comfortable. Glancing over he saw Ghost already asleep. Jon closed his eyes himself.

Jon shot up from bed. His breath was ragged. The images came to him in his sleep as they had for the past few weeks but tonight was the first time that they had awakened him so. It was the first time that an image made sense to him. It was blood. Blood on fire. Jon ran a hand through his hair and found his hair damp with sweat. Jon felt a familiar wet nose rub up against his free hand. Jon took a deep breath trying to calm his body and rubbed Ghosts fur. Jon heard a knock on the door causing him to sit up on the bed and rub a hand over his face.

"Come in." Jon said and even his voice was a little shaky still. The door silently opened. Davos peered inside before stepping in and closing the door.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I don't sleep well before setting sail and heard you while walking the halls." Davos said softly giving Jon an appraising look obviously trying to pick up on what had happened. Jon had never discussed his nightmares with anyone and now wasn't the time to begin.

"I'm fine Davos. Just a bad dream." Jon said trying to ease the worry of his advisor. Davos smiled slightly.

"I know something about nightmares, Your Grace. Though I can't imagine what yours must be like." Davos replied as he sat down at the chair next to the fire.

"What helps you with your nightmares?" Jon asked. Davos smiled.

"I walk until I can't avoid sleep any longer." Davos replied. Jon smiled a little.

"Maybe I'll join you on one of these walks sometime." Jon stated in return. Davos smiled and looked at the fire for a second.

"Your Grace…We haven't had much time to talk about this. Are you sure this is the best idea? The Targaryen's aren't known for their patience or leniency." Davos asked the concern clear in his voice.

"No, I'm not sure about this at all. I don't see another option. We need the dragon glass, her dragons and her army. We need to be unified to meet what's coming." Jon stated. He truly wasn't sure if this was the best option.

"You know what happened the last time a Stark met with a Targaryen." Davos replied. Jon was silent for a moment. His father had told him and Robb the story of why he joined the rebellion.

"It's a good thing I'm a Snow then isn't it." Jon replied a bit sarcastically. Davos frowned slightly. Jon sighed. "I know Davos, but I have to at least try." Jon simply said.

"When you do meet her. She's going to demand you bend the knee." Davos stated the fact.

"Aye, she will." Jon responded making sure Davos knew he understood. He paused before continuing. "I imagine she won't be pleased." Jon finally finished causing Davos to raise a brow in surprise.

"You're going to refuse her?" Davos asked calmly. Jon nodded.

"The North is finally united again. The Lords made me King in the North. I don't think they would appreciate me bending the knee so easily. That will divide us again and it might put Sansa in danger being in Winterfell. I can't bend the knee to her." Jon said. Davos just looked at him.

"Then how are we going to get her to agree to come North with her armies and dragons to fight the walkers?" Davos followed up with the obvious question.

"I don't know." Jon simply replied the truth. He hadn't really a clue as to how he was going to succeed.

"We will have to come to some sort of alliance. If she's anything like her father we might not make it out alive." Davos replied grimly. Jon shook his head.

"No. I don't believe Tyrion would serve someone who was mad. It's not in his nature to be quiet when he thinks you're wrong." Jon said. Davos seemed a bit skeptical of Jon's answer and seemed to think carefully for a few moments before finally responding.

"I think Your Grace must spend some time thinking about what you're willing to give up, what you're willing to do and what you're not before we meet with the Dragon Queen. Whatever decisions you come to I will follow you. I believe in you Jon Snow. I know you will do what is right. Not for yourself but for us. For your people." Davos said staring intently at Jon. He wasn't used to such compliments.

"Thank you Davos. I'll always need good council. I don't really know if it's customary for the King in the North to have a Hand, but I would name you so regardless." Jon stated truthfully. Davos looked a bit taken back by Jon's words.

"You honor me, Your Grace. An honor I don't know if I'm worthy of." Davos replied. Jon smiled.

"Of course you are. Who else can stand me and Tormund?" Jon quipped causing a small chuckle to escape Davos.

"That is true, Your Grace." Davos got up out of the chair as he spoke and looked out the window onto the bay. "It's almost dawn. We should start sailing out of the bay soon." Davos explained. Jon stood up and walked over besides Davos staring at the sun starting to peek over the horizon.

"You look anxious to be back on the sea." Jon stated seeing Davos staring out at the open water of the bay.

"The sea will always be a part of me; just like the North will always be a part of you, Your Grace." Davos replied still staring out at the water.

"How long will the journey to Dragonstone be?" Jon asked staring at the sun rising slowly over the water.

"If we catch the wind we should be there around midday tomorrow." Davos answered. Jon clasped his hand on Davos' shoulder.

"Let's get going. We don't want to keep the Mother of Dragons waiting."


	5. Daenerys III

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay in posting. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter and reworked it a few times so I hope that you enjoy. Next chapter will be a Jon with some scenes with Tyrion and a less formal meeting with Daenerys.

 **Daenerys III**

Daenerys walked towards the balcony that allowed her to overlook the waters of bay and saw the rising sun was being reflected in the waters below. She had spent the last day getting acclimated with Dragonstone, meeting the people, her people now, and had a few audiences with some lords near Dragonstone who all bent the knee. The people had openly accepted and welcomed her, though she could sense that the Dothraki made them very nervous. Daenerys was glad that there hadn't been any instances of violence in the taking of her ancestral home. The lords she met with all declared for her, but most of those lords had little to offer besides their loyalty. Daenerys sighed as she looked away from the water.

She found herself still feeling rather angry at herself for the way she acted and the words she had spoken about the Starks. This Jon Snow had been on her mind a lot lately. She had never met this man and yet she had this need to know more about him. She knew part of that was her need for an alliance with him, but the more stories that she heard about him the more she craved to learn about Jon Snow. She had sent Missandei to summon Theon Greyjoy to fulfill this new found addiction of hers. Ever since Tyrion mentioned that he was a ward at Winterfell she had been anxious to question Theon especially since Varys had told her that the King in the North was on his way to Dragonstone. A soft knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Daenerys said as she stood watching the door open to reveal Missandei.

"I have brought Theon Greyjoy as requested, Your Grace." Missandei said and Daenerys could tell that she was perturbed by something. Daenerys nodded.

"Bring him in." She stated and watched as Missandei opened the door wider allowing Theon Greyjoy to enter followed almost immediately by his sister Yara Greyjoy. Daenerys wasn't entirely surprised by this occurrence. The two siblings were almost inseparable now.

"You summoned me, Your Grace." Theon said as he and Yara came to a stop a few feet in front of her. He kept his eyes slightly cast towards the ground; refusing to meet hers. Missandei walked past them and stood a little behind Daenerys.

"Yes. I summoned you Theon Greyjoy." Daenerys said and then looked towards Yara. "I do not remember mentioning you, however." Daenerys fixed her with a small glare. Yara simply smirked a little, though Daenerys picked up on a small sense of unease from her.

"Well I figured that without his cock my brother might need some help in pleasing a Queen, Your Grace." Yara replied in a playful, nearly sarcastic, voice. Daenerys was more used to the sarcastic flirting that Yara tended to do. Daenerys didn't hesitate.

"Then you wasted a trip. It's not pleasure that I seek." Daenerys replied right back to the siblings. Yara remained silent but was still smirking.

"How may I be of service, Your Grace?" Theon asked when he realized his sister wasn't going to speak. Daenerys pitied Theon.

"I understand that you were raised as a ward in Wintefell." Daenerys began. She could see the change in Yara almost immediately. She stared at Daenerys but she ignored it. She was going to get the information she wanted.

"I was, Your Grace." Theon replied after a few seconds. He lowered his head a bit more towards the ground.

"You were raised with the Stark children. You were raised with Jon Snow." Daenerys continued. Theon visibly swallowed before nodding his head.

"I was, Your Grace." He repeated again.

"Tell me what you know about Jon Snow." Daenerys stated in a clear commanding voice. Theon didn't respond for a second as if he was searching for an answer that would please her.

"What….what would you like to know, Your Grace?" Theon said a bit hesitantly.

"What kind of boy was he? Was he like his father? Is he a man that I can trust?" Daenerys asked hoping that Theon's answers would quell her curiosity for the moment. Theon looked at the ground and seemed to be trying to come up with an answer.

"I…I didn't know him well, Your Grace." Theon finally said weakly. The answer did not make sense to Daenerys.

"You grew up in the same castle with him for years and yet you say you don't know him well. That simply doesn't make sense." Daenerys stated. She could tell Yara wanted to jump in but to Theons credit he shook his head slightly at her.

"I was raised with the Stark children, Your Grace. Jon was a Snow. A…a bastard." Theon finished the sentence quietly and seemed to be gathering his words to continue. "Lord Stark always made sure Jon was fed and clothed. He made sure Jon was trained properly and…and educated, but he rarely ate with us unless it was a feast, he was only allowed to play with us if Lady Catelyn wasn't around and he was taught separately by the maester. Jon was more of a guest in his home than I was." Theon finished looking up slightly. Daenerys narrowed her eyes.

"Why would he be treated as such?" Daenerys pushed. She had heard how bastards were treated but for some reason hearing an account of it first hand was something else. Before Theon could reply Yara spoke.

"Bastards aren't typically raised by the lord that sired them. His presence must have been a constant insult to the Stark bitch." Yara said with some venom on her words. Daenerys ignored Yara and focused again on Theon trying to get something out of him.

"So am I to understand that the only thing you know about Jon Snow is that he was a bastard who was treated as such by everyone around him." Daenerys responded to Theon. Theon looked like he wanted to cry; obviously afraid of angering her.

"No, Your Grace. That's… that's not all I know. Jon was a great swordsman and rider, he held to the old gods like Lord Stark, he was quiet, he was close his sister Arya and his brothers Bran and…and Robb." Theon finished in nearly a whisper his eyes locked on the floor. Daenerys felt her frustration growing. She felt denied of the thing she craved.

"Obviously my brother doesn't know what you want him to know, Your Grace. I don't know why you care so much about Jon Snow or the Starks." Yara spoke in a calm voice but Daenerys could sense that she was trying to keep her cool. Daenerys turned and narrowed her eyes towards Yara.

"I care, Yara Greyjoy, because Jon Snow can help us win. I need to know if he is someone we can trust. Should you not thank Jon Snow for killing the man who tortured and mutilated your brother?" Daenerys asked with a small amount of anger in her voice.

"I will gladly thank Jon Snow for ridding the world of that sick fuck." Yara paused and looked at Theon. "I hate the man Ramsay Bolton turned my brother into, but I will always hate the Starks for denying him the chance to be the man he was supposed to be. A true ironborn." Yara said angrily. Theon looked down once again at the words. He was truly broken. Daenerys was frustrated with the conversation and the lack of any real information Theon was able to give.

"That will be enough. Leave me." Daenerys motioned for the siblings to leave her room. She heard their boots on the stone floor as the door creaked open and shut again. She released a deep breath and sighed.

"That did not go as planned, Your Grace." Missandei stated the obvious.

"No. Not at all." Daenerys said absently still trying to calm herself down.

"Your Grace there is already a line of lords that arrived in the night to meet you. It's going to be a very long day." Missandei stated with concern clear in her voice. Daenerys smiled a little.

"I suspect they're all going to be long days from now on." Daenerys said turning to face her. Missandei gave a small smile in return. "How many lords so far?" Daenerys asked.

"Five so far Your Grace and more arrive by the hour." Missandei paused for a second before continuing. "Though no new word on the King in the North." She finally stated. Daenerys didn't say anything to that though the frustration must have been clear on her face. Sighing she shook the thoughts from her head. "Lord Tyrion and Varys already await your presence in the throne room." Missandei finished. Daenerys turned and headed towards the door silently opening it. She was already in a poor mood and knew the long day would only worsen it.

Daenerys took a sip of water to wet her throat. She wasn't used to doing as much talking as she had been in the last couple of days. She had already met with three lords so far. Lord Celtigar being the last of which. Claiming the blood of Old Valyria he willingly pledged his loyalty to House Targaryen and to the Queen. He was rather long winded but she did appreciate that he bent the knee. She couldn't help but to think of all the Lords that had responded to her summons and was truly thankful at how many had come to pledge their fealty; though an annoyed part of her wished the King in the North counted among them already. Daenerys leaned over towards Tyrion.

"How many more?" Daenerys asked. Tyrion looked at her and smirked.

"Many." He simply replied. Daenerys was almost ready to motion to Pylos to bring in the next Lord when the double doors of the throne room opened. A man ran in and quickly whispered into Tyrion's ear. Daenerys looked on in interest as a smile spread across Tyrion's face. Daenerys could feel that irrational need within her fire to life. Tyrion nodded and the man ran back out the double doors. Tyrion quickly left his seat and walked towards Daenerys. She leaned down a little as the smile only widened on his face.

"A ship has been seen approaching." Tyrion paused here. Almost teasingly before continuing, "One bearing the sigil of the direwolf." Daenerys looked up at Tyrion to see the small smile on his face vanish and a more serious expression take over. She couldn't help but feel the change in atmosphere in knowing that the King in the North was soon to be before her. Shaking her head slightly she regained her senses.

"Have Pylos inform the remaining Lords that I will have to cancel our meetings for the day and will meet with them tomorrow. Take Missandei with you and greet him when they come ashore and escort him here immediately." Daenerys stated before watching Tyrion nod in understanding before walking towards Pylos. Daenerys leaned back on the throne of her ancestors and took in a deep breath before fixing her eyes on the double doors in front of her.

The minutes seemed to crawl by and all Daenerys could do was to stare at the still closed double doors as she waited impatiently for them to open and the object of her thoughts recently to appear before her. The day was beginning to draw to a close and all the Lords had been dismissed as all that mattered to her right now was this meeting. She had this gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach. Daenerys was nervous. She had been nervous often as a child, but the last few years that nervousness had been replaced with confidence. She took a deep breath and tried to rally that sense of confidence that she had earned during her life. She was brought out of her thoughts by the double doors swinging open.

Daenerys watched as Tyrion and Missandei entered first with Tyrion walking towards and sitting in his chair while Missandei stood to the right of the stairs that led to her throne and turned towards the opened double doors waiting. Daenerys watched as in walked a wild looking man with red hair and a red beard and beside him was an older man with a greying beard. She could see someone was walking behind the two of them but couldn't get a clear view. The two men stopped near the beginning of the stairs to the throne. The third man walked past the other two and stopped right at the beginning of the small stair case leading up to the throne. This man was younger than the other two. He had striking deep brown eyes. He was lean and muscular even with all the trappings he was wearing. Daenerys met the man's intense stare. His brown eyes meeting hers. She heard Missandei begin to speak.

"Before you stands Daenerys of House Targaryen, Stormborn, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains…The Mother of Dragons." Missandei spoke each epithet of her name with passion and strength. Daenerys steeled herself as she watched the man staring up at her. She could feel his eyes measuring her. She saw the older man start to speak before The King in the North took one step up the staircase leading up to her throne. She raised her hand to stop the Unsullied who moved to step towards him.

"My name is Jon Snow, Your Grace. I am the King in the North." The man said staring up at her and his eyes slightly shifting to the Unsullied who briefly made a move towards him. Daenerys finally found her voice after a few seconds.

"I thank you, My Lord, for answering my summons and appearing before me. I hope that the journey was smooth." Daenerys spoke. She saw the older man grimace at the use of the title. Daenerys had done so on purpose. After all he was ruling one of her kingdoms and she did not intend to let that continue. He was here to bend the knee to her. She watched as the King in the North smiled a bit ruefully.

"It was a pleasant enough journey, Your Grace." He replied still looking up at her. Daenerys couldn't read his eyes.

"I am glad that it was, My Lord" Daenerys was interrupted by the older man from behind the King in the North.

"Excuse me, Your Grace, but Jon Snow is King in the North. Not a lord." He spoke. Daenerys felt a swell of anger inside of her.

"A situation that I expect to be remedied very soon as I assume you are here to bend the knee to the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms." Daenerys responded a bit hotly as she stared down at Jon Snow.

"I am not, Your Grace." Jon said calmly still staring up at her unflinchingly. Daenerys felt her anger surge again. This was not what she wanted.

"It is a shame that you came all this way only to disregard the reason I summoned you. The Starks were loyal to House Targaryen for hundreds of years after Torrhen Stark, the last King in the North, bent the knee. Those were the most prosperous years the kingdoms have seen. I am asking you to restore the faith House Stark had in House Targaryen and to renew your pledge of fealty. If you pledge yourself to me I will gladly make you Warden of the North as is your ancestral title." Daenerys stated matching the King in the Norths intense stare with her own. She saw his jaw clench momentarily. He was silent for a few moments. The silent stare bothered her more than she cared to admit.

"My uncle and grandfather came South because of the summons of your father and faith and they died for it; so you will excuse me, Your Grace, if my faith is lacking." The King in the North said in a cold tone. Daenerys swallowed the guilt that rose up within her.

"What happened to your grandfather and uncle was…horrible." Daenerys paused here to collect herself. She saw The King in the North soften slightly at her words. "I can only promise you that I am not my father and that I will work hard to restore the faith that was broken between our Houses." Daenerys finished. She truly did want to make amends for what happened. The King in the North smiled slightly.

"I thank you for those words, Your Grace." The King in the North replied back in much more warm tone. The shift in tone did not escape her. She rather liked that warm tone. Daenerys had grown to find herself becoming truly perplexed, however. Why had he come?

"Why did you travel all the way here to meet with me if you didn't intend on bending the knee?" Daenerys asked her tone shifting as well. He looked down as if he was contemplating what to say. Daenerys found herself leaning forward on her throne in anticipation of his words.

"I have come because we need each other. The real threat is in the North and it is coming for us all. We need to put aside our differences if we are going to survive." The King in the North paused here and looked around the room briefly. "All of us." He finished and looked back up towards Daenerys. She glanced down towards Tyrion to see the same look of disbelief on his face that she felt.

"The Lannisters are the real threat. A false Queen sits upon my throne. A Queen that is a monster." Daenerys started but was cut off as the King in the North took another step up towards her and she once again raised a hand to stop the Unsullied.

"I know what Cersei is. The Lannisters killed my father, my brother and did horrible things to my sister. I know what they are and I am telling you they aren't the real threat. It won't matter who sits on the damn throne if we do not stop what is coming." The passion in his voice took her by surprise.

"Then what is this real threat you speak of Jon Snow?" Daenerys asked as she tried to maintain a neutral tone. She was angry that he didn't seem interested in her war for her rightful throne. She also, however, couldn't look past the passion with which he seemed to be looking at her with as if he was willing her to understand something.

"The Night's King, the White Walkers and the army of the dead are coming for all of us." Jon stated. She could hardly believe the words that he had spoken. Part of her was insulted. Part of her ignored the chill that ran down her spine as the words poured off his lips. She narrowed her gaze down towards the King in the North and rose off her throne for the first time before speaking.

"You come here and refuse to bend the knee." Daenerys starts walking down the stairs keeping her eyes focused on her destination. "You tell me that my war isn't important and that I should give up the dream I have held in my heart since I was little girl because of a myth...a legend." Daenerys stopped a few steps in front of the King in the North before continuing, "The Lannisters are real. Their threat is real. That monster is real. What you speak of is impossible Jon Snow." Daenerys finished as she watched the man in front of her closely.

"People said the same thing about dragons, Your Grace, yet here you are with three of them." The King in the North countered pausing just a second before closing the distance between the two standing directly in front of her before continuing. "The Night's King is real. His army is real. I've seen them. I've watched while he raised his hands and every dead man, woman and child stood up. Thousands of them at once. That is why I am here. There will be no wars to win or kingdoms to rule if we don't stop him." The King in the North finished and Daenerys released the breath in her chest as he spoke. The chill running down her spine returning in full force. The two of them grew silent as they stood face to face. Daenerys closed her eyes and collected herself.

"We find ourselves at an impasse. You have asked for my armies, my children and my belief in this legend and yet you refuse to give me the one thing I ask for. You have offered me nothing in return for all you ask Jon Snow." Daenerys stated. The King in the North started to respond when the doors of Throne room opened and a messenger ran in and headed straight towards Varys who listened intently and immediately stood.

"I am sure, Your Grace, that our guests are quite tired after such a journey. Perhaps it would do all of us some good if we, perhaps, continued this later." Varys said calmly but Daenerys knew that whatever the messenger said was of importance if he felt the need to interrupt such an important meeting. She couldn't deny the frustration she felt. She turned back towards the King in the North, trying to hide her frustration.

"I'm sure our guests are tired Lord Varys. Missandei shall prepare some rooms for you. Feel free to traverse the keep on your own accord. We shall meet tomorrow Jon Snow." Daenerys said staring down at the King in the North. His brow furrowed in what she could only understand to be frustration as well. It appeared he was honest with his emotions.

"I look forward to it, Your Grace." The King in the North stated evenly as he and his two companions turned and started to follow Missandei out of the room.

Daenerys turned on her heel and leveled Varys with a glare.

"I hope that whatever information you have was important enough to interrupt a meeting with a potential ally." Daenerys said barely containing the anger she felt at the moment. Varys walked down to join where she and Tyrion now stood.

"The Lannisters have taken Highgarden and crushed the remaining Tyrell forces. They now control the Reach and they have made the Tarly's Lords Paramount of the Reach." Varys said quickly. Daenerys felt a little of her anger drain away at the news. She heard Tyrion speak up.

"They eliminated a loose end and installed a Lord loyal to Cersei in Highgarden. That only leaves Dorne and…" Daenerys interrupted her Hand.

"The King in the North." She said staring back towards the now closed double doors he had disappeared out of mere minutes ago. Varys' voice brought her focus back towards him.

"I think it would be wise to bring Dorne into the fold now, Your Grace. I have already made overtures to them on your behalf and they seem to be focused on seeing the end of the Lannisters." The statement was simple. Daenerys thought only a few seconds before responding to Varys.

"Take The Greyjoy's and go to Dorne. Bring them into the fold but make sure they understand that they will bend the knee." Daenerys ordered while Varys simply nodded and made to leave the room. She sighed deeply and looked out the window to find that the sun was nearly below the horizon.

"Now that you've met the King in the North; what do you think of him?" Tyrion asked her. She truly didn't know how she felt. She had spent considerable time thinking about him and trying to learn as much as she can about him and even after meeting the King in the North that desire still burned within her. She was feeling a variety of emotions. The one thing she couldn't shake, however, was the passion she saw him speak with in regards to the supposed white walkers.

"Do you believe him?" Daenerys asked him. She heard Tyrion take in a deep breath.

"I will always trust the words of a honest man and Jon Snow is a honest man." He replied. Daenerys shook her head slightly. The only thing she knew for sure was that she looked forward to tomorrow.


	6. Jon III

**Jon III**

Jon followed the woman the Dragon Queen had called Missandei down the barely light hallways of Dragonstone. Tormund and Davos followed closely behind him and he could feel their uneasiness. Jon, himself, was still trying to process what had just occurred. He had met the Dragon Queen and, truth be told, she was more than what he had imagined in his mind. She was intelligent, passionate, determined. She was also strikingly beautiful. A fact that did not escape him as they stared at each other during their initial meeting. He was disappointed that she hadn't believed him or seemed to really care about the impending danger that threatened everyone. He was brought out of his thoughts as the woman he was following stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your chambers for as long as you stay at Dragonstone, Your Grace. Your companions have a room adjoining your own." The woman spoke with a small smile on her face. Jon looked up at her and smiled back.

"Thank you." Jon simply said while taking the handle of the door away from Missandei and opening it himself.

"I apologize if the accommodations are not up to your standard, Your Grace." Missandei said kindly. Jon peered inside and shook his head slightly.

"I'm used to far worse than this. Give your Queen my thanks." He stated before slipping inside the door. Jon could feel the woman's stare lingering a bit before she closed the door behind them. Jon ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath before sitting down on the bed.

"Well we're still alive. I'd count that as a victory." Davos stated as he too sat down.

"Aye, were still alive, but not much else got accomplished." Jon said in a slightly dejected tone.

"I expected the Mother of Dragons to be bigger." Tormund grunted as he stood along the wall of the room. Jon glanced up at him a small scowl on his face but said nothing.

"She was impressive by any standards." Davos stated the obvious. Jon was still lost in his mind and only half way paying attention to what the two men were saying.

"She didn't believe me." Jon stated. Jon heard Davos sigh.

"No, I don't believe she did, Your Grace. Though…" Davos paused here causing Jon to look up at him.

"Speak, Ser Davos." Jon simply said knowing that there was more that he wanted to say.

"Let's say you were receiving Daenerys of House Targaryen, a complete stranger you only had heard stories about. You summoned her because you wanted her to bend the knee to you. To support you in your war. A war that you believe to be of the upmost importance. When she is finally before you; she refuses you. Not only does she refuse you but she tells you that Dragons are coming from the South to burn everything in their wake. She asks you to forget everything you had spent your life working towards to help her, a stranger. How would you take that, Your Grace?" Davos finished speaking and Jon hung is head a little lower. The understanding of his words hitting Jon like a hammer. He hadn't truly believed that dragons could return to the world until he saw them flying overhead upon his arrival. The Dragon Queen certainly has never seen a wight or a Walker, let alone the Night King. You have to see it to fully understand it.

"You're right. I failed." Jon said a bit quietly. Jon felt the weight of Davos' good hand grasp his shoulder. Jon turned to look at him once again.

"Do you remember what I told you about failing, Your Grace? Get up and go fail again tomorrow. You can't give up now because you're right and if we don't come together we will all die." Davos stated with a small smile. Jon nodded his head.

"How do I convince her? How do I get a stranger to believe something that should be impossible?" Jon asked. Davos shook his head.

"I've got no fucking idea. The only way two people quit being strangers is getting to know one another. Maybe you should start there, Your Grace." Davos said. Jon smiled a bit at that comment.

"That simple then." Jon said a bit sarcastically. Jon heard Tormund chuckle.

"You could always make her your woman." Tormund stated with a smirk on his face. Jon smiled slightly.

"I don't think we'd survive that if I did it like the free folk do." Jon looked to Tormund and only found him smirking deeper as Jon finished.

"I've seen the look the two of you had in your eyes before. Like a man too long without meat." Tormund said. Jon's smile disappeared almost immediately at his words. Jon couldn't lie and say that he wasn't taken aback by her beauty and her intelligence but the idea that the Queen of Dragons looked at him in near the same way was ridiculous. He didn't have to answer as a soft series of knocks interrupted the conversation.

"Enter." Jon said is a loud voice. The door swung open and in walked Tyrion Lannister holding a pitcher of wine and two cups. He nodded to everyone in the room before focusing his eyes on Jon.

"I did promise you a drink." Tyrion said holding out the pitcher of wine. Jon smiled and nodded a bit. He turned towards Davos and Tormund.

"Get Ghost and bring him here. He'll be ready to be off the boat." Jon commanded as he watched Tormund grunt but start to head out the door. Davos glared a little at Tyrion but nodded in affirmation before following Tormund out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Tyrion walked towards Jon and handed him a cup before filling it up and then pouring his own drink as well. Jon stared into the wine for a moment before taking a drink.

"So you've met my Queen. What do you think of her?" Tyrion asked as he sloshed the wine around his goblet as he took a seat across from Jon. Jon took another sip of his wine and looked at the candle burning on the table in front of him.

"She's…impressive." Jon answered truthfully. Tyrion smiled.

"That she is." Tyrion responded. He looked up from his wine and looked at Jon before continuing. "You didn't do terribly yourself, Your Grace." Tyrion said with a small smirk on his face. Jon sent a small glare towards Tyrion who simply took another sip of his wine before continuing to speak, "How did a bastard bound for the wall come to be King in the North?" Tyrion asked.

"How did a dwarf from House Lannister come to be Hand of the Queen?" Jon countered to which Tyrion chuckled.

"Fair point. I suppose we both have had quite the road to get to where we are." Tyrion said frowning a bit before looking up at Jon and continuing. "Perhaps after many more goblets of wine we can share our sad little tales." Tyrion mused which made the corners of Jon's mouth twitch in a small frown.

"Aye. Perhaps." Jon simply replied. He didn't particularly feel like rehashing his sad little tale as Tyrion put it.

"You certainly bring quite the story with you." Tyrion stated looking up towards Jon.

"So you don't believe me either." Jon surmised simply. Tyrion shook his head slightly.

"Most people who call themselves educated believe the stories of the Long Night and White Walkers to be legend." Tyrion paused and Jon saw him look into his wine goblet for a few seconds before he speaks again, "Jeor Mormont was an honest man. You are an honest man. I will believe the eyes and words of an honest man over what people think they know." Tyrion finished. Jon felt a small smile of vindication spread across his face. If Tyrion believed he could possibly help him in convincing the Dragon Queen.

"Now I just need to convince your Queen. I don't suppose you have any suggestions?" Jon asked curiously. Tyrion smirked a little.

"Besides bending the knee that is." Tyrion said. Jon narrowed his eyes a bit in frustration. Tyrion raised his hand and after a few seconds of silence and continued to speak. "The people who follow Daenerys do so because they have seen her heart. The people who chose you to be King in the North did so for the same reasons. The simple truth is neither of you know the other. Each of you have life experiences that makes trust a valuable commodity. We need to start small and build a working relationship. Is there anything small you can ask for? Anything small you can offer?" Tyrion asked looking at Jon. Jon only needed a second to think of something small to ask for.

"Dragon glass." Jon said. Seeing Tyrion's confused face he spoke again, "Dragonstone has massive amounts of Dragon glass. It's the only thing that can kill the white walkers besides Valyrian steel. Allow me to mine it. Allow me to send shipments of it North." Jon finished staring at Tyrion. Jon watched as Tyrion seemed to mull the idea over for a few moments before he spoke.

"Dragon glass is essentially worthless. It's something I can at least bring to her." Tyrion finished but Jon frowned a bit.

"No offense, but I'll ask her myself." Jon said. He saw Tyrion look up at him. His confusion was still evident on his face. "I am the King in the North. I can't prove myself to your Queen hiding behind advisors." Jon said firmly. He heard Tyrion chuckle a bit.

"There may be hope for you yet Jon Snow." Tyrion replied before looking up at Jon a bit curiously. "Have you thought what you can offer in return?" Tyrion asked. Jon just shook his head slightly in response. He truly didn't know what he could offer the Dragon Queen. He couldn't offer his soldiers. He couldn't give her the North. He didn't know a damn thing he could give her.

"We need to work on that." Tyrion simply said when Jon noticed an unusual look on Tyrion's face as he kept glancing from his wine to back towards him.

"You act like you want to say something." Jon stated. Tyrion just gave a small smile before speaking.

"I'm losing my touch, it appears, if you can read me so easily." Tyrion stated. Jon watched him sigh before he continued speaking, "About Sansa…" Tyrion started and Jon immediately tensed up. "I just wanted you to know that we never…consummated…"

"I know. She told me." Jon interrupted. He had sat down with Sansa and talked about everything that had happened. He wanted to be close with his remaining family. He and Sansa had never been close and with everything going on he wanted to change that. The conversation was hard to sit through; as she told him of everything from her time in Kings Landing to Ramsay. Jon shook his head slightly before speaking, "Thank you." Jon said looking into his own cup of wine; feeling the full brunt of the awkwardness of the conversation he was having.

"I'm sorry for everything my family put her through. I wish I had done more for her." Tyrion said with resentment evident in his tone. Jon shook his head.

"You did what you could." Jon replied trying to keep his tone even. Tyrion sighed before he rose from his seat.

"I suppose I should leave you to rest. My Queen has a habit of rising with the sun and I have many more cups of wine to go before sleep comes for me." Tyrion spoke as he walked towards the door, making sure to pick up the pitcher of wine with him. Jon merely watched as Tyrion stopped at the closed door. "My Queen has taken to having a walk by herself after her morning meal. She always ends up on the Southern staircase overlooking the cliffs to watch her children play." Tyrion informed him. Jon was a bit confused by this.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jon asked a bit confused. Tyrion chuckled.

"Information is power Jon Snow. Do use this piece of it wisely." Tyrion said before opening the door and walking out of the room. Jon sat in the chair staring at the now closed door as he processed this little bit of new information. Tyrion had given him an opportunity to meet with the Dragon Queen without advisors or guards. Jon heard a screech from outside and he was reminded then that she wouldn't be alone. She'd have her children with her. Sighing Jon stood from his chair and finished what remained of his wine. It appears that Jon's own habit of waking up before the sun rose would actually benefit him. He laid down upon the bed and tried to force his body to relax if even just a little. The bed was too comfortable. Closing his eyes the distant sounds of screeching dragons echoed through the stone. He couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

The image of the blood burning woke him yet again. He felt the familiar presence of Ghost nuzzling his hand and Jon instinctively reached out for him. It was the second time that the dream was this vivid. Calming his breathing he glanced out the small window slit to see that the sun wasn't yet peeking over the horizon. At least he hadn't overslept. Jon rose from the bed and poured some water into the basin and washed the sweat from his face and hair. He had stopped pondering why he had these dreams. After seeing the things he has, he assumed it was his mind trying to deal with it all. He didn't have time to think about it now either.

Jon threw on his cape and adjusted it before sliding his gloves on. It was already getting cold this far south. He walked towards the door and stopped when he heard the adjoining door to his room open and Davos step through.

"Going somewhere, Your Grace?" Davos asked him. Jon turned to face him.

"Aye. A walk." Jon responded simply. Davos started to get his cape when Jon continued, "Stay here and rest Ser Davos. It was a long journey for all of us." Jon finished causing a frown to appear on the older man's face.

"Don't expect me to just let you walk around unprotected, Your Grace." Davos said stubbornly. Jon extended his hand.

"I won't be alone." Jon stated as Ghost walked past Davos and slid himself under Jon's outstretched hand. Davos nodded a bit reluctantly and Jon walked out the door with his destination firmly in his mind.

Dragonstone was truly breathtaking. The visuals of the massive cliffs and raging sea were truly remarkable. Especially since the farthest south Jon had ever been was Gray Water Watch. Jon heard the screech before he saw the massive black dragon fly up one of the cliff faces; followed shortly by two slightly smaller dragons. He had to be honest and say they were an amazing sight to behold. Even from so far away he could tell just how big they truly were. His current discomfort was not from the dragons circling around the island. No. He was waiting for the Dragon Queen. He finally heard footsteps and he tried to steel his nerves. The footsteps got closer and Jon turned to look up the staircase in front of him. The Dragon Queen was looking at him cautiously as she descended the stairs.

"Your Grace." Jon said to her as she came down the last step onto the overlook. Her eyes briefly left his as she looked out onto the cliffs where her dragons were circling and strafing in the sky above.

"I see that you've found my children." She mused as she walked up to railing and stood beside him. Jon looked down at her and saw a look of pride on her face as she looked out over the dragons.

"They're amazing." Jon said brining his eyes back up to the cliffs and watched the dragons. She saw the Dragon Queen point a finger at the biggest dragon.

"That's Drogon, named after my late husband." She explained as her hand drifted towards the smaller two that had decided to land on the cliffs together. "As well as Rheagal and Viserion, named after my late brothers." She explained while Jon listened intently.

"I'm sorry for your losses." Jon said earnestly knowing the pain of losing family members and the pain of losing someone you care for. Jon felt her turn towards him slightly taking her eyes off the horizon and her children.

"You've lost loved ones as well." She stated instead of asked. Jon nodded.

"Aye. Too many." Jon replied and as much as he tried he couldn't keep the melancholy from his voice. The wounds from losing Rickon still fresh in his mind. The Dragon Queen didn't pursue the conversation further. He assumed she picked up on his tone. She looked back towards the dragons on the cliff.

"How did you know I'd be here?" The Dragon Queen asked. There was no malice in her words just a slight edge perhaps. She was wickedly smart to already suspect something.

"I spoke with Tyrion." Jon said truthfully. She sighed a little before shaking her head.

"Talking with my Hand are we?" She asked. The edge in her tone still present but Jon could detect something else laced in with it.

"Aye. He promised me a drink." Jon responded immediately. She scoffed a bit before responding.

"Just one?" This time Jon was certain that she was amused, even if slightly. Jon turned his body to once again look at her.

"Aye. Just the one." Jon saw a small smile pull at her lips as she looked up at him but it vanished quickly and her eyes widened dramatically before she took a small step back from the railing. Jon was concerned.

"Your Grace?" He asked wondering what was affecting her so. Then he felt it. Ghost had brushed up against him. He stood as tall as she was. He was sniffing the air around the Dragon Queen. Jon reached down and patted his head.

"I'm sorry Your Grace. He won't harm you." Jon said as he watched her look up at him as he spoke. The fear in her eyes seemed to lessen and she took a tentative step forward as she looked upon his direwolf with a bit of wonder.

"What is he?" The Dragon Queen asks in a quiet yet still commanding tone. She recovered quickly.

"A direwolf." Jon started and her look of wonder intensified as she drew closer towards Ghost. Her eyes flittering back from Jon towards him. Jon nodded again towards Ghost. "As your dragons have been with you; Ghost has been with me." Jon said as he watched the Dragon Queen reach a tentative hand out towards Ghost. She looked up at him and Jon nodded giving her the final reassurance she needed. Jon watched as her hand finally reached the fur on Ghost's chest and started to gently scratch and rub it. He followed the Dragon Queens hand and arm up to her face, and he couldn't stop the small intake of air it caused him when he looked at her. The brilliant smile spreading across her face was stunning. She was stunning. He almost didn't hear the question she asked he was so caught up in it.

"How did you come across such a creature?" She asked in a completely new tone, soft and sweet. She continued her gentle rubbing of his fur. Jon shook his head slightly trying to break his eyes away from her face.

"We came across his mother dead along the road. Five pups for the five Stark children. As we were leaving we found Ghost. The runt of the litter. He was pushed away from the others, so I took him." Jon answered. The Dragon Queen looked up at him and took her hand away from Ghost's fur.

"So why has the King in the North found his way to meet me here this morning?" She asked with that familiar edge to her tone returning. Jon was silent for a moment. He gathered up his courage.

"I came to ask something of you, Your Grace." Jon stated. He saw the curious look on her face and perhaps a bit of frustration as well.

"And?" She asked a bit more tersely. Jon steeled himself a bit.

"Dragonstone is covered with veins of Dragon glass. It's the only thing that can kill the white walkers and their army. With your permission I'd like to mine it and send shipments of it North." Jon stated as he watched her look down over the railing taking a contemplative look upon her face. Jon pressed on. "I'll share whatever we mine with you." He added finally seemingly bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked back up at him briefly.

"I will allow you to mine the Dragon glass. Any supplies or men you need I will provide for you. I will expect a share of each shipment." The Dragon Queen said looking up at him. Jon stared down at her and was truly thankful. He understood that she had just given in a little. It was a big step.

"Thank you." Jon breathed out unable to keep the emotions out of his response. Jon let his stare linger a few seconds longer before speaking again. He decided to be honest. "I don't expect you to believe me or to trust me. I'm a stranger asking you to believe the impossible. So Ill earn it." Jon said letting his gaze fall on her face. Her eyes certainly reacted to his words widening a little. She gave nothing else away other than that. Jon turned to leave and took a step before hearing her sigh and speak.

"I look upon my children and your wolf and recognize things that should be impossible are real." She stated. She was looking out over the balcony her fingers gripping the rail firmly. He understood that this was another step for her. She turned and faced him and leveled him with an intense stare. "I still do not intend to let Cersei sit on the Iron Throne." The Dragon Queen said passionately. Jon nodded in understanding.

"I don't expect you to." He responded to her immediately. He knew that this was her trying to reaffirm her position. That the Iron Throne was important. That her war was important. It frustrated Jon but he understood now it wouldn't be so easy. She turned away from him and watched her children.

"You should get to work Jon Snow." The Dragon Queen said. Jon stared just a moment longer before turning and walking up the stairs. He swore he could feel her eyes watching him as he left.


End file.
